El soldado olvidado
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: AU. En un universo sin Freezer, el infinito se hizo un hervidero de contrabandistas y caza-recompensas. Los saiyan esclavizaron a los Nameku y los obligaron a invocar a su dragón pero no fue la inmortalidad lo que les regaló sino que una maldición. Ahora quedan siete y todo un universo que les da caza, sólo la traición del príncipe hará que los seis tengan que salir de su guarida.
1. La esclava de la cocina

**El soldado olvidado**

**Capítulo 1**

"**La esclava de la cocina"**

* * *

Los enclaustrados comenzaron a empujarlos hacia los lados y Dende chilló cuando lo comenzaron a presionar contra la reja contraria. Una mano apareció desde su izquierda y aunque sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre su pequeño hombro, la mujer lo sacó de en medio de la turba que intentaba alejarse del guerrero que los inspeccionar para elegir. Iría a elegir a uno, les habían escuchado a los vendedores. También se decía que sus nuevos amos eran tan terribles que nadie hablaba de su identidad porque ellos estaban malditos y de los malditos no se podían referir.

Al guerrero le pareció gracioso el que los esclavos se pegaran a la reja opuesta por la que él miraba hacia dentro de la jaula, y sin preguntarle a los traficantes, el gigante subió por la plataforma hasta la puerta y enredó los dedos en los barrotes. Una risa le brotó de las entrañas y todos los esclavos tiritaron cuando el guerrero forzó la puerta hasta sacarla de sus bisagras. Dende miró hacia arriba sólo esa vez para mirar a la mujer que lo había sacado de entre la estampida pero ella no lo miraba de vuelta, estaba concentrada en el gigante que se oscurecía en las sombras de la jaula cada vez que daba un paso y los sirvientes intentaban con todos sus medios de alejarse, aunque se enterraran las rejas en el cuerpo y perdurara su marca como un surco que hundía la piel.

La jaula tembló con sus pasos y el niño tuvo la necesidad de hacerse el ciego, miró al techo y lo vio tambalearse mientras recitaba palabras en su propia lengua, de esas que lo tranquilizaban, y de pronto los quejidos de miedo de los demás se callaron y sólo se pudo escuchar las plegarias de Dende. La mujer le pidió que se callara, que los estaba notando, y lo zamarreó suavemente por los hombros. Pero él no lo hizo hasta que terminó con la última frase. El niño llevó la vista hacia el frente y una sombra gigantesca se había detenido a pasos de él, los ojos le brillaban con una luminosidad inquietante y toda la sangre se le vio congelada cuando lo tomó por una de las manos para arrebatarlo de los brazos de la mujer.

—¡Parece que tenemos a un pequeño gusano por aquí! —Dende chilló con miedo mientras se ponía a llorar, escuchó a la mujer que lo había sacado de la turba gritar pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que el soldado lo escuchara, y se abalanzó hacia gigante diciendo que era sólo un niño, un niño pequeño. Él era sólo un niño.

—Por favor, déjalo en paz —la escuchó gritarle mientras le ponía sus manos sobre el antebrazo y el guerrero la empujó con un golpe suave para él, importante para ella. La morena cayó al suelo sin que el gigante la mirara y Dende pensó que debería dejar de llorar.

El gigante lo observó como si fuera un insulto y lo lanzó hacia afuera como si fuera una roca. Dende rebotó en el suelo y el polvo le tiñó la cara de café cuando se le pegó a las lágrimas. El gigante dio unos pasos dentro de la jaula y la prisión pequeña se tambaleó con cada movimiento, ninguno de los esclavos se calmaría hasta que se fuera de ahí, ya había elegido a su esclavo.

Se escuchó una risa más cuando Raditz se volteó a la mujer que había botado al suelo, las hebras negras de ella le cubrían parcialmente la cara y se levantaban cada vez que daba una exhalación profunda. Era una mujer muy bella y gozaba de un parecido bastante peculiar con ellos, sólo la ausencia de su cola sugería que ella no era de su raza. El soldado se hincó a su lado con prisa y cuando le intentó tomar de un brazo, Milk se soltó de un tirón. Aquello sólo lo hizo sonreír antes de tomarla enserio. La agarró por la cintura y aunque pataleara y rasguñara, el soldado no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Dos de ellos? —Comentó uno de los comerciantes de esclavos con una sonrisa que difícilmente pudo reprimir—, pensé que querían sólo uno esta vez.

—El gusano verde es un _nameku_ —las palabras se le hicieron agrias en la boca y le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio a Dende antes de tomarlo por el cuello de sus ropas con la mano que tenía desocupada. No se resistió tanto como Milk y se puso tieso cuando reconoció la cola velluda que decoraba la cintura de su nuevo amo y señor, pertenecía a la raza que su propio pueblo había maldecido muchos años atrás, cuando los obligaron a despertar al dragón para que los hiciera inmortales. Por supuesto que no habían conseguido su deseo y su planeta se había transformado en una roca muerta con ríos de lava y lenguas de fuego que lamían en cielo, cuando decidieron confiar en el guerrero _nameku_ que despertó al dragón para pedir su exterminio en la lengua nativa que no podían entender los _saiyan_.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza estaba nublado y sólo el fuego distante de una hoguera le dio a entender a Milk que tenía frío, habían llegado a la cocina y una vieja nativa de ese planeta los esperaba junto a las brasas. Raditz la abandonó ahí y se fue sin dedicarle más atención de la que se merecían como esclava. Al cerrar la puerta y trancarla por detrás, la morena se vio golpeando a mano abierta la entrada e implorando que la sacara de ahí, las palmas le ardieron al cabo de unos momentos en los que se percató que Dende ya no se encontraba junto a ella. Raditz se lo había llevado con él. Los gritos de Milk para que volvieran por ella atrajeron a la vieja que tenía un aspecto muy distinto al de ella y su captor, era una enana de piel azulina, además de unos penetrantes ojos amarillos. Llevaba una trenza gruesa que casi tocaba el suelo y una piel de animal sobre sus hombros.

—Por más que grites no vendrá, le perteneces a la cocina ahora —le informó con un agarre firme en su brazo y la hizo separarse de la puerta. Milk puso mala cara y casi le gruñó—. Ven, niña, ven. Te enseñaré tu lugar.

—El chico, el alienígena —se refería a Dende y caminó rezagada sin oponer resistencia a su mandato—, ¿a dónde se lo llevaron?

—Ah, el _nameku_, lo vi. Los amos odian a los _nameku_, quizás lo humille, quizás nada —Milk dejó de seguirla y llevó la vista al suelo, a Dende lo había conocido sólo por unos momentos pero era sólo un niño—. Camina, niña, tenemos una cena que armar. Los amos comen mucho, debemos empezar a cocinar anticipadamente.

La tipa la condujo por el entramado que era la cocina, tenía una serie de mesones y muchos de ellos estaban rebosantes de ingredientes. Ninguno le llamó la atención hasta que se fue acercando cada vez más al centro y un animal que seguía sangrando formaba ríos de sangre que caían al suelo y formaba un posa espantosa. Milk se llevó las manos a la boca mientras un escalofrío le nacía de la espalda baja y le hacía temblar los hombros. La mujer la miró de soslayo con indiferencia.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso jamás has matado a un animal para comer carne? —Por supuesto que lo había hecho pero esa imagen no podía parecerle grotesca, por lo que asintió con la cabeza sin fuerza—. Entonces no te pongas así, anda, camina. Ya estamos retrasadas. —A Milk le pareció que la mujer había quedado con otra palabra en la boca y no estaba equivocada, luego de una pausa ella agregó—. Es mejor que hagas todo lo que piden o sufrirás. ¿Sabes separar la carne del hueso?

Milk no respondió enseguida y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la vieja le puso en las manos un cuchillo tan grande como un machete, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia otro lado. La terrícola miró el cuchillo sin poder mirar otra cosa mientras se decidía a no dejar hasta ahí la conversación.

—¿Por qué les sirven? —Su voz salió triste cuando ella no se sentía así y bajó la vista con pesar, quizás lo estaba un poco.

—Son dioses. Pueden levantar rocas gigantescas, iniciar fuego e incendiarnos las casas y a nosotros mismos, matarnos mientras dormimos y no sufren por la mortalidad como nosotros. Desde que llegaron aquí jamás los hemos visto sangrar.

—Ellos no son dioses —aseguró la chica con un fruncimiento de su entrecejo—, los dioses que conozco no sólo destruyen. Ellos son malvados.

—Son los últimos de su raza —la mujer habló por sobre sus palabras para hacerse escuchar—, si ellos no son dioses entonces son lo más parecido que tenemos. Ellos están malditos, niña, su planeta es una roca muerta y las llamaradas de su destrucción todavía arden. Los señores ya no pueden hacer daño, su maldición no se los permite. Ahora ponte a trabajar.

* * *

Cuando salieron con las primeras bandejas hacia el comedor, Milk sintió el calor de los braseros como un golpe en el rostro que la hizo enrojecer. La habitación era amplia y tenía un brillo rojizo que en otra situación sería acogedor, y que en ese momento le daba un tinte sangriento y escalofriante a todo el asunto. En el centro de la habitación estaban ellos, sentados alrededor de una mesa larga llena de cuencos con alimentos fríos; frutas, tubérculos, raíces. Alimentos que no parecían tocar y que simplemente estaban ahí para adornar. A Milk le temblaron los brazos cuando se voltearon a mirarla, estaban charlando, riendo y tomando vino, y pararon todo eso para contemplarla. Sólo Raditz la conocía, él mismo la había escogido, y meneó la copa en el aire para que le sirvieran más licor sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Avanza, niña —la incitó la vieja con un toque en la espalda con la bandeja que estaba trayendo en sus manos, iba detrás de ella y la comida que había calentado el metal le escoció la piel. Milk volvió a caminar con movimientos torpes, oxidados, y se desplazó por todo el tramo que la distanciaba de la mesa con temor.

El tintinar de las cadenas la hicieron voltearse lo necesario para divisar a Dende aproximarse a Raditz con dificultad, tenía cadenas en los pies y en las muñecas, y un líquido morado comenzaba a manar donde lo esposaban, Milk supuso que era el color de su sangre. El niño era el encargado de servir el vino y su rostro demacrado le sugería que había llorado hasta que se había hartado y apenas pareció notarla a su lado cuando él se acercó con su pellejo de vino para rellenar la copa de su amo.

—… _Es extraño que Vegeta hubiese aceptado llevar al chico en sus paseos_…—escuchó ella a lo lejos, a donde charlaban los soldados más próximos a la cabeza de la mesa. Supuso que serían más importantes en jerarquía que el propio Raditz.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el gigante con la voz queda, sólo para que ella lo escuchara, pero no pudo evitar el sobresaltarse. Raditz la miraba con una sonrisa torcida y dio un sorbo sin quitarle de encima la mirada oscura. La morena no pudo ni siquiera mover la cabeza para contestarle de manera afirmativa pero Raditz no parecía aguardar por una respuesta y se agachó un tanto hasta quedar a la altura de Dende, que tenía la mirada perdida— ¡Vete, enano! Me repugna tu presencia.

El niño se alejó tan rápido como sus cadenas se lo permitían, arrancándole risas al gigante que se terminó la copa de un solo sorbo. Cuando se percató que no se había retirado todavía, Raditz la observó de la misma forma con la que había despachado a Dende.

—¿Qué estás mirando? Ándate, sirve la comida. —Era claro que la terrícola ya le había aburrido y la siguió ignorando hasta darle a entender que su presencia era igual que su ausencia, era tan importante para él como los cuencos de comida fría.

Milk le dedicó una mirada fugaz al niño verde antes de ponerse a caminar por todo el largo de la mesa, apilando las bandejas que la vieja y más viejas completamente iguales le extendían desde la entrada. Al parecer, para las nativas no les era tan grato pasearse por la sala del comedor si estaba Milk para secundarlas, más tarde sabría que su imagen tan similar a ellos era más agradable a la vista que esas aldeanas feas.

La esclava de la cocina contó cinco guerreros en total. Raditz, el más alto de todos y el primero que había conocido; Bardock, el padre de él, el más callado de los cinco pero el que las hacía de líder; Toma, la mano derecha de Bardock; Seripa, la mano izquierda; y Nappa, el calvo. Además de eso, había un trono vacío, asiento del príncipe que nunca se encontraba en casa y por último, el hermano menor de Raditz, Kakaroto, quien había partido junto al heredero en su más reciente escapada. Milk no conocería a los últimos dos hasta mucho después pero no estaba apresurada, la vida de esclava era una eternidad y sólo podía pensar que a su llegada, tendría que trabajar aún más.

El ruido de la sala fue muriendo a medida que iba transcurriendo el festín, las conversaciones eran vivaces hasta que el hambre les había ganado y ya no podían hablar con la boca llena. Milk tuvo que volver por más comida tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta cuántas habían sido y no sintió la necesidad de comer puesto que la preparación del festín y la manipulación de los platos la hicieron sentirse saciada. Mucho más tarde se daría cuenta que su estómago estaba lleno de imaginaciones.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse adormilada cuando la voz de Bardock la hizo despertar de sus ensueños, al levantar la cabeza, el soldado de la cicatriz la estaba mirando de forma tan dura como su rostro. Milk estaba segura de que lo hubiese encontrado bello de ser más joven y sin todo ese desánimo que llevaba en los hombros. Toma fue quien habló en vez de su líder.

—¿Qué es lo que eran antes de venir aquí, esclava? —Su voz era amena y podía asegurar que sería el más simpático de todos los presentes, pero esa era una respuesta que no quería dar.

—Era…—Milk se tuvo que aclarar la garganta antes de continuar, habían pasado muchas horas desde su última palabra—. Era una princesa.

La morena se permitió alzar la mirada para contemplar a sus captores, Bardock y sus manos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y el calvo rió una carcajada profunda.

—Una princesa terrícola —dijo Nappa en voz alta hacia sus compañeros—, una princesa esclava.

—Estoy harta de los príncipes —añadió Seripa con un fruncimiento pronunciado de sus cejas y recibió una mirada de parte del calvo que intentaba hacerla callar—, podemos casarla con nuestro príncipe, una princesa esclava le serviría. Se haría rey de una vez por todas

—Un rey que no tiene dónde gobernar no es rey —le respondió de una forma más calmada la mano derecha, Toma, y Seripa chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. A Milk le pareció que ambas manos eran más que sólo los confidentes de Bardock.

—Vegeta es nuestro príncipe —bramó Bardock con fuerza y todos se voltearon a verlo con la boca cerrada, si el tal Vegeta era el príncipe, Bardock debía ser el rey, pensó Milk—, deja de quejarte, Seripa.

No le hablaron más en lo que restaba de la cena y se limitaron a no mirarla para no revivir el conflicto a causa del príncipe. Para suerte de la esclava de la cocina, el festín no demoraría mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho y poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que los soldados olvidados ya estaban dejando de comer y de hablar, y sólo se limitaban a beber tragos cortos antes de pensar en retirarse. Raditz fue el primero en levantarse con lentitud y pareció no reconocerla cuando pasó a su lado, pero eso no era totalmente cierto, y lo escuchó decirle unas palabras tan quedamente que la chica tuvo que pensar dos veces antes de decidir que no lo había imaginado.

—Anda a mi habitación.

Milk no se atrevió a mirarlo retirarse por el pasillo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas a que la cena no se terminara todavía.

* * *

El sonido tenue del fuego sisear y la efervescencia con la que se levantaba el humo aromático la hicieron sentirse en otro lugar más un tanto más afable, pero la risa suave de Raditz la violentaba y le arrancaba temblores. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella golpeara su puerta, la vieja de la cocina le había indicado dónde estaba y le había prohibido explícitamente el incumplimiento de su orden. «Las órdenes son órdenes y tú eres una esclava que las cumple», le había dicho a regañadientes y Milk tuvo muchas ganas de golpearla, pero no lo hizo. El gruñido la sacó de sus propios pensamientos, Raditz se había parado detrás de ella con una jarra de vino en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios. La morena se dedicó a mirarlo por sobre su hombro con desconfianza.

Raditz la volteó con una mano sobre su hombro y ella no se pudo resistir al movimiento casi violento, que la puso de espaldas a él. Lo oyó suspirar mientras le olía el pelo, hebra por hebra, se le escapaban a través de los dedos como agua, y Milk dejó escapar otro suspiro de miedo al tiempo que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿No es obvio? —Lo era para Milk y cerró los ojos con fuerza, más lágrimas le corrieron abundantemente por las mejillas pero logró permanecer callada en un intento por pasar desapercibida. Raditz por supuesto que se percató de su miedo y la orbitó a pequeño pasos con contento. Para cuando estuvo frente a su oreja izquierda, se le acercó hasta que la punta de su nariz le hizo cosquillas—. Te quiero a ti.

—¿Acaso te complace verme sufrir? —Milk no era como las otras esclavas que habían llevado a su planeta y Raditz lo sabía bien, cualquier otra se habría limitado a obedecer con los labios cerrados, ninguna objeción salía jamás de esa boca. Pero Milk lo hacía sonreír.

—Hay muchas otras formas para complacerme —respondió con calma y a la morena se le escapó un sollozo quejumbroso. Aquello invitó al gigante a voltear la cabeza para darle una mirada fugaz antes de tomar la jarra del vino para pararse frente a ella. Milk todavía no lo miraba a los ojos pero no opuso resistencia cuando él la tomó del cuello para hacerla erguir la cabeza—, esclava.

Los ojos negros de ella se encontraron con los de él cuando Milk lo desafió sólo con su vista y Raditz la soltó complacido, de haber tenido cola, ella pasaría como cualquier _saiyan_. La ilusión de que lo era lo excitaba más.

—¿Quieres estar aquí?—le preguntó con una risa diminuta, escapándosele de la garganta en un descuido.

—Preferiría estar en el infierno —le dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el dedo índice de él se pasó por encima de las mejillas de Milk y ella se estremeció un poco.

—Si no tuvieras lágrimas en tu cara te podría creer. —Milk apartó el rostro para que no la tocara más y aunque intentara verse fiera, Raditz sólo la veía asustada—. ¿Vino?

No hubo respuesta alguna, el soldado simplemente le acercó la jarra que él mismo estaba tomando y la terrícola la tomó sin miramientos, estaba hambrienta y un poco de líquido era mejor que nada. Pero no fue poco lo que bebió y se vio intentando sacar hasta la última gota de la jarra hasta que ésta estuvo perpendicular al suelo. Raditz sólo la miraba y sonreía ante su desesperación al beber, al terminar, ella se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

—Seripa dice que te trate bien —comenzó él mientras se daba la vuelta a donde se extendía su cama y un escalofrío de miedo sacudió la espalda femenina—, me lo aconseja porque sabe que puedes escupirle a mi comida si me llegaras a detestar.

Quizás lo haría, quizás no. La verdad era que ella no se había detenido a pensar en lo que podía hacerle a la comida, aunque no sabía si un simple escupitajo sería lo que intentaría. Algo más letal, algo que los matara, sólo tenía que estudiar las plantas y los frutos en busca de algún veneno que no les permitiera dar con ella.

—Acércate —la llamó dándole la espalda mientras se quitaba la armadura que llevaba puesta y se recostaba sobre su cama. Estaba llena de pieles y mantas para capear el mal tiempo y la frialdad del ambiente. La hoguera no iría a durar para siempre.

—¿Y qué ocurre si no quiero? —El cuestionamiento había quedado atorado en su garganta y el decirlo en voz alta le dejaba la sensación de que había errado. Raditz se incorporó de su cama al verse desobedecido pero no había rastro de ira en su rostro, sólo satisfacción.

—Tendré que hacer que lo quieras.

* * *

El lugar era lúgubre y sólo contaba con luces artificiales pero a Kakaroto eso no lo iría a desmotivar, sonreía como un tonto cada vez que miraba a cada rincón y a cada nueva especie del que él no tenía idea de su existencia. Cuando la Maldición había caído sobre ellos, él era un simple bebé recién nacido y su padre había podido sacarlo antes de que el planeta muriese, por lo que jamás había vivido la vida que su hermano mayor o el propio príncipe habían hecho antes de su nacimiento.

Luego de vagar por todo el lugar, el menor de todos los sobrevivientes de su raza se sintió perdido entre la muchedumbre y comenzó a buscar a su compañero, ese que había aceptado a regañadientes su decisión de seguirlo, y que en ese momento se encontraba silenciosamente bebiendo desde la barra más central del lugar. Kakaroto sonrió al reconocer su inconfundible espalda y apresuró el paso para secundarlo en su acción, sin dejar de ser el foco de atención de muchas de las mujeres que servían tragos, bailaban o que simplemente merodeaban para hacerse de un poco de joyas, el dinero universal de aquel infinito sin reglas ni gobernantes.

—Me pregunto por qué no vienen todos, ¡esto es emocionante! —le dijo al príncipe en tanto llegó junto a él y buscó un asiento sin miramientos. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco con la jarra del vino en la mano y bebió un sorbo corto como para evitarlo.

—Porque tu padre es un cobarde —le dijo cuando dejó la jarra vacía sobre la barra y se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa. A Kakaroto se le borró la suya al instante y apartó la vista en un gesto incómodo. Vegeta siempre había sido el más próximo a él en edad y siempre había buscado en él un amigo, «como era Bardock con Toma». Pero hasta ese día, Vegeta seguía rechazándolo—, Bardock jamás saldrá de su puto planeta, le teme a que la maldición lo queme vivo.

—Tú deberías hacerlo también —respondió de una manera queda, sin esperar a que el príncipe lo escuchara realmente y limitó a mirar alrededor. El cantinero acudió a él al verlo y le sirvió lo mismo que al príncipe, un jarrón grande de vino amargo—. Gracias.

El ser _saiyan_ estaba penado y no existía un lugar en el mundo que no se les buscara para matarlos o simplemente esclavizarlos, por lo que Vegeta siempre había tomado la precaución de llevar una capa larga que lo cubría de la garganta hasta los pies y le había sugerido a su acompañante hacer lo mismo. La cola era la única evidencia que los distinguía de los humanos y por ello, los últimos habían sido perseguidos también. Tener un esclavo humano era una moda tonta.

Kakaroto no llevaba bebiendo más que un sorbo cuando sintió que se le paraban atrás de él y miró de soslayo un tanto intranquilo. Al ver a una mujer sonreírle, pensó que se trataría de otra de las prostitutas que buscaban lo que tenía en sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para rechazarla gentilmente como lo había hecho todas las veces anteriores. Al quedar frente a ella, la chica estiró un brazo de una manera tan inesperada que no divisó el arma que llevaba en la mano. La punta de su revólver besaba el entrecejo del soldado sin ejército.

—¿Es este el humano «con cola»? —La chica le dijo a Vegeta con una sonrisa coqueta y Kakaroto no supe qué hacer, parecía ser amiga más que enemiga. Estaba seguro de que podía inmovilizarla y quitarle el arma sin esfuerzo pero no sabía si Vegeta aprobaría eso.

Las pupilas oscuras del hijo de Bardock buscaron al príncipe, y para su sorpresa, lo vio sonriendo con el ceño fruncido. La chica de pelos lilas debía ser una amiga.

—Es simplemente un humano inútil —le respondió con la voz plana y Bulma le quitó el revolver de la frente. Para Kakaroto aquello no había sido un insulto, simplemente era una respuesta para desviar la atención y negar que era un _saiyan_, o eso era lo que pensaba.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo que perder. Tengo otros negocios que atender aquí y estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo. El tiempo es oro —dijo la chica apuntando con el revolver hacia atrás, donde estaban sus dos acompañantes. Eran corpulentos y no parecían hablar mucho, pero le servirían para protegerla—. Mis chicos están cansados y hambrientos, lo que nos des puede ayudarnos demasiado, pequeño.

Y Vegeta se levantó de su asiento a un lado de la barra para caminar hacia un lugar escondido dentro de la misma, el cantinero los hizo pasar raudamente. Vegeta junto a Kakaroto abriendo la marcha, Bulma iba detrás, y sus chicos cerraban la marcha. Cuando bajaban las escaleras que olían a moho, el menor se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra al príncipe.

—¿Es esto lo que haces cuando sales? —No recibió respuesta—. ¿Haces tratos con contrabandistas?

—Caza-recompensas —corrigió el más bajo de una manera más huraña—, los contrabandistas esperan que les pagues. En cambio, los caza-recompensas, no.

Vegeta estaba enfadado con él, lo notaba, y se rezagó en sus pasos para no provocarlo más de lo que ya había hecho. En su marcha, se topó con el avanzar de Bulma y ésta le regaló una sonrisa coqueta. Kakaroto no supo por qué se sonrojaba.

—Eres muy guapo, ¿te lo habían dicho? —Era claro que la caza-recompensas no quería una respuesta y se adelantó lo que él no caminaba. Bulma llegó a la habitación secreta antes que él y junto a Vegeta, lo miraron deseosos.

Al tocar el suelo húmedo, Kakaroto tuvo la necesidad de subir a esperar a Vegeta en la superficie. Sin desalentarse, compuso una sonrisa queda y abrió la boca para decir una disculpa pero no hizo nada de eso. Sus pupilas divagaron por la oscuridad, sólo bastó un poco para que se acostumbraran completamente a la negrura y no escuchó nada más que su respiración, la que se estaba poniendo cada vez más profunda, para oírla menos. Los chicos de Bulma lo miraban desde las alturas, eran tan grandes como Raditz, o quizás un poco más. Se habían colocado entre las escaleras y él, y cerraron la puerta con un movimiento lento y seguro.

—Es él, no me mientas —dijo la terrícola con más certeza que duda y Kakaroto se volteó más contrariado que nunca. Cuando los enfrentó, Vegeta le respondió a la caza-recompensas pero lo miraba a él.

—Por supuesto que es él —Sus ojos eran oscuros pero ese día tornaron una oscuridad peor y al menor se le heló hasta la última gota de sangre.

—¿Qué soy quién? —Kakaroto tartamudeó levemente, a Vegeta aquello le arrancó una risa corta—. No entiendo.

—No tienes por qué entenderlo, Kakaroto, siempre has sido un tonto —El aludido descubrió que a Vegeta el insultarlo lo hacía feliz—. Soy el príncipe, el último guerrero de clase alta que queda en el universo y tú no eres más que un soldado olvidado, pero de alguna manera…—Aquello lo hacía hacer una mueca molesta—. Me has derrotado en los entrenamientos y tienes más ventaja que yo en la batalla. Eso no lo puedo permitir.

Si Kakaroto pudo haber dado con la razón de esas palabras, no quiso creerla, y buscó en la habitación en penumbra la salida, tan contrariado como confundido. Cerca de donde estaba la chica de pelo lila, una luz se colaba entre la hendidura que hacía la puerta alternativa cuando se juntaba con la pared y caminó hacia ella. Ya no se sentía a gusto con la presencia de Vegeta y le comenzaban a dar escalofríos. Los labios del príncipe se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando pasó a su lado y su mano enguantada se hizo paso entre su capa para dar con la cola enrollada sobre su cintura. Al tirar de ella, la cola quedo tan estirada que Kakaroto no pudo dar un paso más sin sentir dolor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —El menor gimió de dolor y se retorció para liberarse al tiempo que la otra mano de Vegeta salía de debajo de la capa para cumplir con su plan.

—Supero mis desventajas.

La cola se separó de su cuerpo con el movimiento certero de Vegeta y apenas unas gotas de sangre manaron de su punta cuando le lanzó el miembro a Bulma. La terrícola lo recibió casi con asco y una arcada la hizo curvar el cuerpo hacia delante. Sus acompañantes caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación y levantaron al mutilado del suelo tomándolo de las axilas, un grito de dolor acudió a Kakaroto cuando lo alzaron en el aire hasta quedar a la misma altura de Vegeta. Su espalda baja sangraba abundantemente y pronto formó un charco bajo sus pies, salpicándole de rojo las botas blancas del príncipe.

—¿Por qué…? —El menor no pudo terminar la frase pero no tuvo que hacerlo, su príncipe lo entendió muy bien. Para ese entonces, Kakaroto ya no sentía sus piernas.

—Porque un soldado de clase baja no debería superar al príncipe. —La risa sonó bajo su boca cerrada y se dio la vuelta, los acompañantes de la caza-recompensas esperaron su turno—. Hagan lo que quieran con él, no me interesa.

Vegeta caminó a la salida mientras se sacudía las manos de la sangre y el vello que seguía teniendo, y cruzó miradas con la terrícola quien lo miraba con una especie de resentimiento. Fruncía tanto las cejas con los labios.

—Eres cruel —le espetó quedamente pero él logró escucharla.

—Tú querías una cola, te di una, ¿no estás contenta? —Y se fue sin más. Bulma miró la cola mutilada con pesar, ese no era el trato que había tenido en mente.

* * *

**Nota de la** **Autorísima**: Se me ocurrió la historia cuando veía los trailers del Hobbit 2, sin darme cuenta de cómo, y bastó con ver otro trailer, el de 12 years a slave, para montar casi toda la historia. No sé cómo terminará ni sé qué pasará en el futuro, sólo sé que tengo que escribirla lo antes posible. Quise hacer algo que no fuera vegetariano, no que tuviera a la pareja de Bulma y Vegeta como principales porque ya no soy tan fan de ellos como lo era cuando empecé mi otra historia "El último vigilante". Aprendí a apreciar a Goku y a Milk, y los que me conocen saben que ya aprecio mucho a Raditz, por lo que no fue difícil intentar un triángulo entre los tres. Como sabrán, no me gustan las historias de una sola trama, así que eso será principal pero no lo total :3 Desde el principio les diré, en esta historia no existe Freezer ni su imperio, y el universo es un lugar peligroso lleno de contrabandistas y caza-recompensas como Bulma.

A las vegetarianas que les moleste mi Vegeta, recuérdenlo en sus inicios xD ¡Esto es IC!

Le dedico esta historia a la que con sus conversaciones me ayudó a encausar mi amor por la zanahoria y la leche, la que fue ayudada en cierta medida por el rábano, y a querer hacer algo distinto. Ya existen muchos AU de Vegeta y creo que faltan más de Goku :) A ti, sí, ¡ati, Kattie88! Te regalo al soldado olvidado :D

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. No sé qué más poner, estoy segura que cuando despierte en la mañana me golpearé en la cabeza porque recordaré algo importante por poner. Muchos besos, RP.

PD: Mi historia del 1ero día de enero :D buena fecha para comenzar algo nuevo :)


	2. Goku, el humano

**Capítulo 2**

"**Goku, el humano"**

* * *

Después de decidir que la convencería, Raditz se levantó de su cama para caminar hasta ella y se acercó tanto que la chica lo intentó echar a empujones y golpes. Eso simplemente lo hacía sonreír pero no iba más allá si ella no lo quería, su intención era la de hacerla quererlo y si la forzaba no estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. Una vez que se tranquilizó y Milk lo aguantaba a dos pasos de ella, Raditz alargó un brazo para tocarle un hombro y la terrícola se tensó. No movió ningún centímetro su mano hasta que la morena volviera a relajarse y Raditz se mordió el labio inferior al saber que podía volver a intentar algo. Primero acarició con el dorso de la mano el cuello femenino y al comenzar a subir por él, sólo utilizó la punta de sus dedos para hacerla estremecer. Al llegar a su mandíbula, Milk empezó a aspirar aire tan profundamente que el pecho subió y bajó tan pronunciadamente que fue difícil de no percatarse de ello. Al agarrarla fuertemente por la mandíbula para mantenerla quieta, Milk se retorció como pudo para soltarse pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler el beso que vino después.

Fue un beso violento porque Milk no dejaba de sacudirse y tampoco hubo tiempo de una apertura de labios apropiada porque ella sólo abrió la boca para recibir a Raditz y morderlo intensamente en la lengua. El guerrero se apartó de un salto para atrás, con la mano sobre la boca y un dedo de sangre abriéndose paso por los labios. Aunque al principio la miró ofuscado, el verla aspirando aire tan furiosamente como antes, con el pelo enmarañado sobre la cara y la mirada fija en sus pupilas, lo hizo emocionar.

El gigante se pasó la mano para retirar la sangre. Raditz se alejó con una risa a boca cerrada a donde tenía otra jarra de vino fresca y bebió un poco, la herida abierta en la lengua le ardió al instante y no hizo el intento por ocultar la mueca. Al volver a acercarse a la mujer, ella se había desplazado un metro en la dirección opuesta a la cama y se detuvo al saberse descubierta. Raditz le sonrió ampliamente con el ceño fruncido y le extendió la jarra de vino sin decir algo. Ella miró la jarra con un sentimiento de culpabilidad y esperó a que Raditz volviera a ofrecérsela un paso más adelante para aproximársele apenas como un ciervo asustado.

Al poner mano sobre el vino, Milk no pudo arrebatarle la jarra de las manos al gigante y lo miró furiosa, a punto de dedicarle un garabato, hasta que él se le pegó al cuerpo en un arrebato y esperó a que ella se tranquilizara. Acariciándole un brazo con la palma de la mano libre, Raditz logró desconcertarla y hasta logró que ella lo mirara hacia las alturas. El baile silencioso continuó cuando él arrastró la palma hasta su hombro, pasando por el cuello nuevamente y terminando en su mentón. Con la punta de las yemas acarició apenas el labio inferior y le introdujo un dedo hasta que sus dientes no lo dejaron avanzar más, fue entonces cuando lo deslizó hacia abajo. El labio inferior de Milk mostró su cara más interna, aplastado suavemente por el dedo índice de Raditz.

—¿Vino? —La pregunta fue más bien un aviso porque no esperó a que Milk asintiera o hiciera algo, la jarra fue inclinada sólo un poco para que Milk pudiera beber sin atragantarse. Sin embargo, el flujo de vino fue demasiado en comparación a la velocidad en la que tragaba y se comenzó a verter por entre la comisura de los labios terrestres. Raditz se lamió la boca antes de acercársele para sorber lo que se derramaba.

Milk no hizo esperar el empujón para que se apartara y lo vio sonreírle un paso más atrás, con el mismo hilo delgado de vino que se escurría por el mentón con fluidez.

—Sigues sin quererlo —murmuró él sin desánimo alguno y una sonrisa permanente en sus labios.

—Por supuesto que no —le rebatió con seriedad.

—Veremos cuánto te dura eso.

Raditz se llevó la jarra a la boca para dar sorbos colmados y la nuez de adán le bailó en su garganta tantas veces que Milk se vio atrapada mirándola subir y bajar. Al terminársela, Raditz dejó malamente la jarra sobre la mesa de donde había venido y se le acercó nuevamente, más somnoliento que despierto. Esta vez no fue delicado ni esperó a que ella lo golpeara para tranquilizarse, y la tomó de las muñecas con firmeza antes de voltearla para que quedara pegada a él. La abrazó con fuerza sólo para que dejara de patalear y le pasó la cabeza entre el hueco que formaban los hombros con el cuello. Después le bajó la camisola lo suficiente para que descubriera parte de la espalda y comenzó a besarla. Los besos eran lentos y estaban intercalados con su respiración profunda, Milk no supo qué fue lo que la hacía estremecer.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó nuevamente y a la humana le pareció que había imaginado su voz, Raditz le susurraba con la voz contenida.

—No… —respondió cuando decidió que no estaba escuchando voces irreales y sintió por primera vez el mareo del vino.

Raditz le masajeó brevemente la nuca con una mano antes de apoyarla sobre la base del cuello y obligarla a doblarse hacia adelante. La terrícola estiró los brazos para no azotarse contra la cama y el gigante se pegó a su espalda hasta que los codos se flexionaron. Antes de caer sobre la cama, Raditz la abrazó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra los sostuvo a ambos a centímetros de las pieles. Milk jadeó de la impresión y sintió cómo Raditz se reía con la boca cerrada, casi pegado a su mejilla.

—¿Ahora si lo quieres? —El aliento le acarició la oreja y la hizo jadear una vez más. El antebrazo de él se apretó contra sus piernas y Milk se pegó al nacimiento de las piernas de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la calidez se sintió férrea entre sus glúteos—. ¿Lo quieres, humana?

—Nunca lo querré —volvió a responder con un hilo de voz, más sorprendida que asustada. Un gruñido fue lo que escuchó antes de que rebotara sobre las pieles con suavidad.

Ella no tuvo el valor de mirar hacia atrás hasta que lo sintió alejarse de la cama y se acomodó sobre la cama tan lentamente que Raditz no debería haberse cuenta que se estaba moviendo. Milk se deslizó por el borde hasta que sus rodillas se apoyaron el suelo frío. Estaba despegándose de las pieles cuando lo sintió revolverse enfadado y se paralizó en su posición hincada, Milk se volteó con miedo y lo vio bebiendo otra vez. A la terrícola le pareció que bebía demasiado.

—¿Es que no sabes que lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es que yo te haya comprado? —Aquello lo hizo reírse abiertamente pero su humor cambió de burlón a enfadado en sólo un instante—. ¡Tonta! Pudiste haber terminado como presa en los reñideros o peor, en un burdel —hizo una pausa para beber otra vez—, aquí nadie puede dañarte, terrícola, y sólo tienes que estar conmigo. Sólo yo, no un centenar. Un solo hombre.

—No quiero acostarme con nadie —le respondió con tristeza, estaba apoyada en la cama y las pieles le acariciaban la mejilla. Si eso sería su vida no tenía sentido alguno vivirla. Raditz le sonrió con somnolencia mientras se le acercaba a pasos pausados y Milk se tensó cuando se hincó a su lado.

—Eso lo dice una virgen —le susurró en una oreja, el aliento le olía a vino—, pero no debes temer, lo virgen se soluciona en un momento —Raditz le sonrió con torpeza cuando le acarició miserablemente los labios—. Te prometo que sólo dolerá un poco, nada más.

Milk se permitió verlo a los ojos cuando su voz le pareció un tanto más afable y el gigante se sonrió sólo cuando eso pasó. Le pasó la yema de los dedos por la mejilla y ella tiritó de miedo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Raditz se le acercó con lentitud. Sólo el límite de la cama la hizo detenerse cuando Milk intentó alejarse y el soldado le puso una mano en la nuca para acercársela. La terrícola no se resistió esa vez cuando Raditz la besó y aflojó la boca para que aquello terminara de una vez por todas. Nunca imaginó que estaría respondiendo después, luego de que las lenguas de fuego le calentaran las entrañas con cada movimiento de lengua o pequeño sorbo de sus labios que él le daba.

Sin percatarse cómo, Raditz le había puesto las manos en los muslos para despegarla del suelo y el perder el equilibrio la hizo abrazarse de él, con la sensación de que caería al suelo si no lo hacía. El hijo de Bardock se rió por lo bajo al verla de esa manera, llegando a pensar que esa debía ser su primera maniobra para ponerla más mansa. Cuando la apoyó sobre la cama, continuó besándola pero esta vez, Raditz estaba un tanto más desconcentrado. Él ya se encontraba desnudo desde la cintura para arriba y no se puso a pensarlo dos veces antes de tomar el cuello de la camisola de Milk y tirar. La mitad que cubría la espalda de la humana quedó en su lugar y la parte frontal quedó en el puño de Raditz antes de que él la lanzara para atrás.

—Te daré más —le aseguró Raditz al ver el rostro devastado de Milk y se la quedó mirando fijo unos momentos, su sonrisa fue la que más la hizo temblar.

El soldado se recostó a su lado, sobre el costado, cuando se cansó de sólo apoyarse con las manos y la humana no quiso moverse para no incitarlo a intentar disuadirla. Sólo podía escuchar su respiración y luego de unos momentos en los que pretendía calmarla, una mano se levantó en la oscuridad y se posó sobre su vientre. El contacto tan distinto de temperaturas produjo en ella el mismo resultado como si la hubiesen quemado y su pecho se infló tal como lo haría la contención de un quejido. Raditz se sonrió satisfecho y deslizó su palma por toda la superficie de Milk, bajo los temblores de su cuerpo. Al llegar al pecho, apretó una vez y se inclinó, la princesa esclava cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando lo vio acercarse a su pecho. Sólo sintió el beso de su lengua contra sus pechos generosos y el arqueamiento involuntario que sufrió su espalda, en parte repugnancia, en parte placer.

Lo que le siguió fue un desenfreno que no paró hasta que culminó. Luego de probarle el pecho, Raditz ya no tuvo momentos de calma y se sentó sobre su regazo para seguir besándole cada parte de su cuerpo que él consideraba suculenta. Pechos, clavículas, hombros, cuello, costillas y ombligo. Milk simplemente reposaba inerte sobre las pieles y con la vista en el techo, a veces una porción de pelo negro saltaba a la vista pero nada más. La humana sólo respiraba y a ratos, suspiraba con el deseo arrastrándose fuera de su garganta. Para cuando ya no podía tener las pupilas fijas y veía todo bajo una capa de niebla imaginaria, Milk prefirió cerrarlos y pasó la parte que más temía. Raditz tenía razón, el dolor sólo lo sintió un momento pero la vergüenza no se fue ni aunque afuera despuntara la mañana.

El gigante dormía a su lado y había pasado el brazo detrás de su nuca, por lo que Milk no podía moverse sin que Raditz lo notara. Aun así no lo hizo y limitó a mirar hacia arriba sin el deseo de dormir, el escucharlo roncar suavemente a su lado la hacía sentirse en un lugar más placentero si es que se tratara de otra persona. Milk suspiró negándose a llorar y se quitó la mitad de la ropa que le iba quedando, la inútil que sólo cubría la espalda, y su movimiento atrajo a Raditz de vuelta a la lucidez. El _saiyan_ se reacomodó sobre su costado y le pasó el brazo por las costillas para tomar un pecho y el brazo libre le sirvió de almohada. La calidez de su estrechez la invitó a dormir luego de unos momentos y sin distinguir la realidad del ensueño, cerró los ojos hasta la mañana.

El sonido del agua corriendo fue lo que la trajo de vuelta a la vida. Había dormido más de lo que lo hubiese hecho en un día normal, imaginaba que los _saiyan_ comían un desayuno abundante y por lo tanto, debía levantarse mucho antes que ellos para montarlo. Pero al ver a Raditz parado a unos pasos de la cama, echándose agua en los pectorales y en los hombros con pereza, y a Dende con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado; Milk no hizo más que saltar en la cama del asombro. No llevaba nada de su ropa puesta por lo que se subió hasta el cuello las pieles que Raditz tenía sobre su cama a modo de sábanas. El pelo que aún cubría el cuero le hizo cosquillas hasta el punto de ponerle la piel de gallina.

El arrebato hizo que el gigante la mirara de vuelta con una sonrisa y a Dende abrir ambos ojos tanto como pudo, seguramente no se había percatado que estaba ahí. Milk se sintió contaminada, sucia y pecadora. Raditz tomó la cadena que unía las muñecas del duende para despegarlo del suelo y alzarlo a la altura de su cabeza para torturarlo.

—Vete, gusano —le ordenó con una sonrisa antes de soltarlo y Dende se azotó contra el suelo antes de poder cumplir con su mandato. El tintinear de las cadenas que encerraban sus muñecas y tobillos cantaron hasta que sólo fueron un murmullo lejano y fue entonces cuando el gigante se volteó a verla con la sonrisa permanente.

Ella ocultó su desnudez sumergiéndose entre las mantas, la lucidez de la mañana la hacían arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho horas antes, aunque todas sus respuestas eran «no», sabía que Raditz no iba a recordarlo. Milk sintió cómo se hundía en el colchón cuando él apoyó todo su peso en las manos que extendió a los lados de su cabeza y de pronto todos sus colores se oscurecieron, y su mata de pelo negro se deslizó por un hombro. El gigante arqueó la espalda para verla mejor y se lamió los labios antes de besarla otra vez. Milk frunció los labios al mismo que el ceño, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo que en la madrugada, se resistía. El sonido de pasos la hizo desconcentrarse un momento, juraba que escuchaba pasos lejanos, y en ese momento, Raditz le mordió el labio inferior suavemente.

—Alguien viene —se excusó un tanto ahogada por la seguidilla de roces y Raditz se sonrió pensando que mentía—, pasos…

—Nadie viene, ya eché al enano. Estamos solos otra vez —le prometió él mientras la acercaba tomándola de las caderas. Milk ahogó un chillido al verse movida y arrancada de las pieles que le ocultaban la desnudez pero eso no fue lo que oyó Raditz, sino los pasos que se acercaban con lentitud. El gigante gruñó ofuscado mientras echaba una piel sobre Milk para que Dende no la viera desnuda.

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —El grito de Raditz sonaba impaciente y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar hacia atrás para corroborar que era el niño el que volvía a irrumpir en la habitación, sin ponerse a pensar en que si las cadenas anunciaban su llegada o no. Milk en tanto enrojeció con vergüenza y miedo a la vez, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, como si aquello hiciera que Bardock no la reconociera.

El gigante se percató de la reacción de Milk demasiado tarde y cuando se volteó a mirar a su padre en la entrada, toda la impaciencia se desvaneció tan rápido que pareció que jamás había estado ahí. Bardock miró a su primogénito con la misma expresión con la que había llegado y luego a la humana igualmente, como si su ausencia en la cocina fuera comprensible. Luego volvió a ver a Raditz sin variar la tensión de sus músculos faciales.

—Debemos hablar —aclaró con una calma seria—, ahora. Es sobre Kakaroto.

Sólo bastó esas pocas palabras para que Raditz buscara una prenda gastada para cubrirse el torso mojado, la tela pronto se pegó a la piel y dibujó los pectorales y los músculos en los brazos. Se retiró antes que su padre y Bardock se detuvo un momento para mirar los interiores de la habitación del gigante con detención, al dar con ella no titubeó al verla a los ojos.

—Ve a la cocina lo antes posible. —Y Bardock cerró la puerta sin más orden que aquella.

* * *

El barro se le pegó a las rodillas y toda la sección de la pierna con la que se apoyaba hasta los pies. El amputado se había desmayado cuando sus chicos lo movieron para que no se manchara con el charco de sangre que él mismo había formado con su herida a carne viva. Bulma se había sentado sobre los cuartos traseros del chicho y trabajaba sobre la llaga para cerrarla y así impedir que se desangrara hasta la muerte. Kakaroto no sería el primer _saiyan_ en morir de una manera tan tonta, se lo había prometido a sí misma en una forma de expiar las culpas con respecto a su participación. La humana jamás se habría imaginado que quitarle la cola a un _saiyan_ la haría sentirse tan miserable.

Sin percatarse de que Kakaroto había abierto los ojos, Bulma le dio las últimas suturas a su espalda más baja y se pasó el dorso de la mano ensangrentada para quitarse el sudor de la frente que le pegaba el flequillo a la piel. Se sentía cansada y en la habitación secreta de la taberna hacía demasiado calor, por lo que también se sentía sofocada. Sin percatarse, se había puesto a llorar y al limpiarse las lágrimas, las reemplazó por unas de color rojo. La sangre de Kakaroto le manchaba toda una mejilla.

—Ayúdame, por favor —su voz sonaba tan distante que Bulma habría jurado que estaba en otra habitación pero no dijo nada. Limpió lo más rápido que pudo la herida y lo cubrió con una venda que dio dos vueltas completas su cadera. El chico despertó antes de lo que habría querido y se forzó a sonreír. Su cola inerte yacía a su lado, dentro de un contenedor que la mantenía «viva».

—Calma, guapo —le dijo con la voz temblorosa, sintiéndose culposa—, el dolor pasará en un rato, te acabo de inyectar un analgésico.

—No —le dijo con sutileza—, necesito volver a mi planeta, debo decirles que Vegeta… —una punzada de dolor lo hizo apretar la mandíbula y por lo tanto, callar. Bulma le puso las manos en los omóplatos como para tranquilizarlo, quizás acariciarlo para que dejara de hablar—. ¿Por qué…? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada—. Nunca le hice algo malo a Vegeta, sólo quería ser su amigo…

—No confíes es nadie, muchacho —le dijo con seriedad—, ya viste lo que sucedió con él…—Kakaroto no dio indicios de que la hubiese escuchado y una pequeña lágrima le rodó por el ojo más próximo al suelo. Bulma no supo si se trataba de la tristeza o del letargo por el desmayo.

—¿Qué harás conmigo? —El amputado sabía que no estaba en condiciones de luchar y dependía mucho de la terrícola hasta que la columna dejara de acalambrarse, enrarecida sin su cola—. Vegeta…, Vegeta dijo que hicieras algo conmigo. Un _saiyan_ vale mucho dinero, lo sé, pero ya no valgo tanto sin mi cola.

—Estoy segura que podrás encontrar tu camino a casa, tal como lo hice yo. —La muchacha comenzó a guardar sus implementos de curación—. Escapé de la trata de esclavos antes de que pudieran siquiera venderme —dijo ya parada a su lado al tiempo que les daba una señal a sus chicos para que se acercaran—, yo era sólo una niña y no sé nada de las peleas, a ti te irá mejor que a mí.

Kakaroto dio un quejido de dolor cuando lo tomaron de sus brazos y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, pero por más que intentaran dejarlo erguido, él sólo arrastraba los pies. Bulma se sintió intranquila, aun no sabía si Vegeta lo había dejado parapléjico y le vio los pies con insistencia hasta que lo vio mover míseramente uno. Sólo así pudo continuar hablando.

—Te llevaremos hasta un vendedor, me dará el dinero suficiente para largarme de aquí —Kakaroto la miró con los ojos desorbitados, no entendiendo por qué tenían que traicionarlo tanto—, es la única manera de salir, yo llegué con dos chicos, no puedo salir con tres. —Bulma hizo una pausa cuando la culpa la calló—. Mira, muchacho, realmente lo lamento por lo de tu compañero pero no puedo llevarte conmigo…, es demasiado peligroso.

Bulma lo acarició con la punta de los dedos sobre su mejilla pero no soportó el contacto por mucho tiempo, si alguien la hubiese visto pensaría que la piel de Kakaroto estaba tan caliente como una brasa, pero no era el calor lo que la escocía sino que la culpa. Desde que había escapado de la subasta que la vendería como esclava, la terrícola había jurado que jamás ayudaría o confiaría en alguien, por lo que no entendía por qué se sentía mal en ese momento.

Kakaroto era demasiado joven para eso, como lo era ella en su momento, y era demasiado inocente como nunca lo fue Bulma. Pero era culpable, lo sabía, era hijo del planeta que había desolado al universo hasta que liberaron al dragón Porunga.

—Recuerda que eres un humano ahora, no eres Kakaroto —le dijo al momento de incorporarse y apartar la mirada. El rostro del amputado le decía que sí era quien ella negaba. «Es un tonto…»—. Necesitas otro nombre, uno de humano. Es más seguro así. Si alguien pregunta por tu herida, dirás que tu antiguo dueño pretendía hacerte pasar por un _saiyan_ para venderte más caro. —Bulma lo buscó para saber si había entendido pero él no la estaba mirando ni tampoco parecía escuchar—, eres Goku, el humano.

—Goku, el humano —repitió él sin mucha fuerza, a Bulma le pareció que aún se resistía—, no soy…

—Lo eres —lo interrumpió ella—, eres Goku; no Kakaroto, el maldito. Sólo eres un humano esclavo y nadie te reconocerá. Nadie mira a los esclavos.

—Pero si no me reconocen… —aquello lo había perturbado pero ya se había puesto tan pálido que la terrícola dudaba de su lucidez—, mi padre y mi hermano jamás sabrán a donde fui. ¿Cómo irán a buscarme?

—No lo harán —le aseguró Bulma con la lengua un tanto torpe, se sentía mal—, olvídate de ellos como yo olvidé a mi familia.

El amputado frunció los labios con el mentón bailándole de arriba y abajo, sabiéndose impotente. Uno de los chicos de Bulma se movió hacia la izquierda y se acercó a la ranura que había visto cuando intentó escapar de la locura de Vegeta. La puerta auxiliar se abrió de par en par y dio paso a una luz brillante, era tan blanca que Kakaroto tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no le dolieran. Le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a ella y para cuando lo hizo, el chico de Bulma que todavía lo sostenía lo había movido muchos pasos hacia el exterior sin que se diera cuenta. Al ver hacia abajo vio cómo sus pies no se levantaban del suelo sin que lo obedecieran en absoluto. Antes de espantarse completamente, una voz ronca lo hizo mirar hacia el frente.

—Estás vendiendo a tu propia especie —el esclavista le hablaba a Bulma, el chico lo sabía muy bien. Los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desprecio lo hizo darse cuenta de lo obvio, vender esclavos no estaba mal visto pero el vender a tus hermanos, sí. «No soy un humano, soy un _saiyan_…, un _saiyan_ amputado», pensaba Kakaroto sin poder decirlo en voz alta. Su columna cortada lo había silenciado a calambres.

—Cállate —la mueca de Bulma era tan fea como la del esclavista pero el comprador aun así le extendió gemas y objetos de valor, el dinero en ese universo desordenado—, es un humano joven, puede hacerlas de guardia o de trabajos pesados.

«Guardia no, no quiero morir inmolado.»

Pero Kakaroto no podía hablar porque sabía que estaba mal. Ser humano era mejor que ser _saiyan_, lo sabía, nadie lo odiaría por su sangre, sólo lo despreciarían por ser débil como los de la especie de Bulma. Aun así…

El esclavista lo olisqueó de cerca, seguramente podía reconocer enfermedades por su perfume y cuando se retiró, el joven supo que tenía la esencia correcta pero sus piernas no se apoyaban por sí solas. Al patearlo un par de veces y no responder, su comprador frunció tanto las cejas como su boca, Kakaroto debía mover las piernas si quería que todo fuera bien. Pero por más que lo intentara, sólo conseguía mover miserablemente una rodilla. El esclavista le escupió entre los pies.

—¿Qué le sucede en las piernas? Está roto —Kakaroto pensaba que había sido muy tonto al pagarle antes de que se diera cuenta de sus piernas—, no puedo comprar un esclavo que no puede trabajar. No existen esclavos que se sientan a hacer nada.

—Su antiguo dueño lo hirió en la cadera para que pasara por un _saiyan_, está adolorido, eso es todo —Bulma parecía insegura pero aquello no lo percibió su comprador—, va a caminar por sí solo, lo juro.

Kakaroto llevó la vista hacia adelante, buscaba algún indicio de que el contrabandista se arrepintiera de comprarlo, el joven amputado esperaba que lo hiciera porque prefería quedarse con Bulma, no con ese alienígena inmundo. Pero el aludido le molestó que lo mirara a los ojos y terminó por estrellarle la palma de su mano sobre sus sienes.

—Le falta entrenamiento, debería saber que no debe mirar a nadie a los ojos, menos a sus amos. —Bulma le dedicó una mirada fea y Kakaroto no volvió a levantar la vista, aun así la miraba de reojo—. ¡Párate, inútil!

—Hazlo —le pidió ella de una manera más afable pero él quiso hacerse el sordo, si se levantaba se lo llevarían—. ¡Hazlo, Goku!

«No soy Goku, soy Kakaroto y soy un amputado, no un humano»

—Haz que se levante por si sólo o te quedas sin mi dinero, estúpida traidora —el comprador se dio la vuelta y el chico se permitió ver a Bulma directamente a los ojos como no lo podía hacer un esclavo humano. Ella tenía un semblante triste y a la vez, enfadado. No había que escucharla hablar para que Kakaroto supiera que la estaba traicionando sin saberlo, y no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza en una desilusión.

Sin saber por qué lo intentó, Kakaroto apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que pensó que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara hasta ponerlo rojo. Las piernas no le respondían como quería pero aun así no dejó de intentarlo, las venas de la frente se le hincharon y el alboroto que hizo al ahogar un aullido de dolor hizo que el contrabandista se volteara a mirarlo con sorpresa. El chico de Bulma que lo sostenía de un brazo lo miró también, cuando su agarre se empezaba a aflojar debido a la nueva altura que iba ganando el amputado. Las rodillas le sostuvieron el peso y sus piernas se estiraron hasta que sus pies se enterraron en el suelo arenoso. Cuando estuvo parado por sus propios medios, Bulma hizo que su chico alienígena se apartara y el chorro de sangre humedeció la espalda más baja de Kakaroto cuando su herida se abrió. La venda pasó del blanco sucio, al rosado y terminó en el rojo profundo.

Kakaroto jadeó por el esfuerzo y el contrabandista se puso a sonreír al verle el porte. El amputado jamás había sido tan alto como su hermano ni parecía ser tan bravo como su padre, pero ninguna de esas carencias le quitaba la musculatura de guerrero que siempre tuvo. El esclavista se rió más complacido que otra cosa, hizo una seña a los chicos de Bulma para que lo empujaran a su celda y Kakaroto se dejó guiar sin el menor esfuerzo, sus piernas estaban acalambradas y ya no soportaba el dolor en su columna.

—Soy Goku, el humano —se dijo más para sí que para otra persona y el contrabandista lo miró sin entender lo que decía. Al cabo de unos momentos, ni siquiera se molestaba en escucharlo—, soy Goku, el humano —repitió hasta creérselo—, Kakaroto ya no existe. —El contrabandista golpeó los barrotes para que se callara—. Soy Goku, el humano…, y sobreviviré.

* * *

—¡Estoy seguro que fue Vegeta! —El grito hizo que Tomma levantara las cejas, estando seguro de que Nappa podía haberlo escuchado en cualquier punto del planeta. Ya se había acordado que no se mencionaría nada al calvo mientras se dilucidaba lo que pasaba pero Raditz no se había medido—. Él nos vendería a todos de tener la oportunidad, ¡a todos! Inclusive a Nappa.

—Calma, muchacho —le dijo Seripa con la voz dura y los brazos cruzados—, aun no podemos hacer nada. Por lo que sabemos, el chico está siendo vendido como esclavo en algún planeta inmundo.

Bardock sólo se limitó a mirar a sus compañeros desde la cabecera de la habitación pero su semblante iba empeorando con cada palabra que se intercambiaba. Tomma lo miraba con insistencia, esperando que se pusiera a gritar más fuerte que Raditz sólo para que su primogénito lo escuchara y se callara de una vez. Ninguno confiaba realmente en Nappa porque el calvo tendía a pasarse al lado del príncipe sin titubear y creía ciegamente en él. Pero debían ser cautos para que el calvo no supiera de esa reunión secreta y ser lo más rápidos posible para no darle el tiempo necesario para que notara que ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba presente.

El primogénito se volteó hacia el padre silencioso con premura, Bardock no había cambiado en nada su semblante ni siquiera cuando mencionó que Kakaroto estaría cautivo.

—Debemos ir a buscarlo, padre —la voz de Raditz sonaba contenida y Tomma asintió levemente sin ser visto. Tanto Seripa como Bardock se mostraban impávidos. Al no responder, el más alto de los cuatro frunció los labios—. Padre.

—No iremos a una misión de rescate, es demasiado arriesgado —al fin Bardock decía algo y se volteó para no ver a nadie, desde hacía mucho que se había vuelto tranquilo y ni siquiera respondía cuando Vegeta lo llamaba cobarde—. Esperaremos a que los contrabandistas vuelvan al planeta y pediremos información —hizo una pausa—, hasta que llegue ese momento no haremos nada.

El asombro del rostro del gigante se hizo evidente cuando se le desorbitaron los ojos. Sin duda, Bardock no era ni siquiera la sombra de lo que había sido en el apogeo de su existencia, cuando todavía se dedicaba a desolar planetas como capitán de su propio escuadrón. Era conocida su osadía en batalla y Raditz estaba seguro que en esos tiempos, Bardock no se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados ante la misma noticia. «Los habría matado a todos», pero él ya no podía matar a nadie sin morir en el intento. El viejo capitán sólo era un guerrero cansado y olvidado.

—Lo mejor que le puede pasar es que le corten la cola —pensó en voz alta Tomma, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte y una mano en su mentón. Seripa le dedicó una mirada amargada—, lo peor es que lo obliguen a pelear en un reñidero. Si llega a matar será el fin de él.

Raditz miró a la mano derecha de su padre con desconfianza, si eran ciertas sus palabras, no había mucho tiempo para que su hermano menor pasara de ser un hombre libre a un esclavo ordinario. El gigante se volteó a su padre con lentitud, debía intentarlo de nuevo pero con la calma que no había tenido antes.

—Vale más que cualquier otro esclavo. Sólo quedamos siete, padre…

—¡Y no quedará ninguno si vamos detrás de Kakaroto! —El arrebato del antiguo capitán lo hizo ofuscarse y mostró los dientes en un gruñido, ya estaba harto—. No se hablará más de esto, ya pueden irse.

El primero en acatar su mandato fue su primogénito y lo hizo murmurando maldiciones. Seripa se lo quedó mirando con cansancio casi como si le robara energía el sólo estar escuchando la pelea por un sinsentido, desde hacía mucho que ella había tomado el rol de la más negativa del grupo y con cada año que pasaba, era la que más deseaba matar a alguien para inmolarse. A los ojos de Bardock, era la más peligrosa de los siete y había que tener un ojo encima de ella todo el tiempo. Sin dejar que eso lo intranquilizara más de lo que lo hacía a diario, miró hacia la puerta en la que se había retirado Raditz.

—Quiero que lo mantengan vigilado, no quiero que vaya a correr riesgos innecesarios —les ordenó con la voz cansada y Seripa carraspeó con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso es sencillo —dijo con rudeza la chica del grupo. Todos miraban la puerta vacía como si al hablarle, Raditz los escucharía—, déjalo jugar con la cocinera esclava y se le olvidará que tiene un hermano menor.

Seripa se marchó sin decir más, de brazos cruzado y la cola meneándose en el aire como una gata molesta. Tomma se quedó un momento más pero no dijo nada hasta que la única mujer de los siete se perdió en la puerta, a veces no soportaba su amargura exagerada. Bardock aclaró la garganta con impaciencia y al voltearse a verlo, el padre de Kakaroto lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.

—Has tenido una de tus visiones —adivinó el más alto de los dos y Bardock no tuvo que asentir, ya era malo ver imágenes del futuro, y aquella era la segunda vez que le sucedía.

La primera visión había llegado la mañana en que la maldición cayó sobre su planeta y sin saber por qué, se había llevado a su escuadrón y a sus hijos fuera de ahí. Algunos hombres respondieron a su histeria y lo siguieron, pero no habían sido más que los ejemplos de lo que les sucedería si seguían sus costumbres asesinas. Y desde ese momento, Bardock decretó que jamás irían a matar otra vez si no se les provocaba. Raditz no sabía de sus visiones y tampoco Vegeta ni mucho menos Nappa, sólo sus compañeros de escuadrón Tomma y Seripa lo sabían, por lo que sus resguardos eran comúnmente confundidos con cobardía. Pero de sus dos manos, izquierda y derecha, sólo Tomma parecía entenderlo. Seripa no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de levantar la maldición.

—Viste a Kakaroto —le aseguró Tomma cuando su capitán no dijo nada y su silencio no hizo más que afirmarle sus inquietudes—, viste que lo vendían como esclavo.

—Vegeta lo hizo —habló con un poco de dolor—, le cortó la cola pero no fue él quien lo vendió. —Tomma hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrarse sorprendido pero los ojos desorbitados no podían cerrarse—, si Raditz lo sabe y sale a buscarlo, lo lanzarán al reñidero más cercano y lo obligarán a matar hasta inmolarse.

—Por eso quieres esperar a los contrabandistas —dijo Tomma como queriendo completar el pensamiento de Bardock. El capitán alargó un suspiro molesto.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre. —La voz del viejo capitán se escuchaba angustiada y terminó por bajar la vista para que Tomma no lo viese—. Decirles que fue un aldeano el que lo había visto encadenado fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente —y no había mentido, había descrito lo que él mismo había visto en su ensueño—, no sé si los contrabandistas puedan aportarnos más información.

Tomma frunció los labios sin saber qué más decir, hacer absolutamente nada por el momento era un buen plan, el Bardock de antes hubiese hecho lo imposible por liberar a un camarada de los contrabandistas pero eso era el pasado, cuando el matar no era mortal para ellos también. El nuevo Bardock era cuidadoso y media tanto sus frustraciones que Raditz solía rehuir de él al considerarlo un viejo capitán temeroso y desgarbado. A veces a Tomma le parecía que un día no soportaría más y se inmolaría sin querer, Bardock no tenía la personalidad para quedarse parado sin hacer nada.

—No había manera de saber lo que iba pasar —le confesó su mano derecha con un dejo de inseguridad pero Bardock frunció el entrecejo con enfado.

—Sí la había. —Pero él no había podido ver la traición de Vegeta en sus sueños y le había fallado a su propio hijo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima: **Hola, volví a actualizar casi un mes después xD pero ya estoy de vacaciones y podré hacerlo más seguido :) Especiales agradecimientos a Schala S por haberme ayudado con las palabras para mi lime suave y a Kattie88 sólo porque es la mejor :3 Es la primera vez que hago un lime, para mi es mucho xD pero sé que es suave :P Es mi primera vez haciendo una primera vez (?) Espero que les haya gustado n.n No quise hacer más escenas porque ya quedó largo en comparación al primer capítulo pero aun así me quedó corto según yo... Pero me sentía desesperada y lo hice nomás jajaja

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de **Schala** **S**, Akadiane, Haide, kiara, haaruuhii, zuhy, fiorella03, **Kattie88**, Ale1008, Ashril, Diosa de la muerte, MilkGame, tourquoisemoon, Kumikoson4 y RAYMAR :) ¡Muchos comentarios! :3

Besos, RP.


	3. Grilletes

**Capítulo 3**

"**Grilletes"**

* * *

Milk había permanecido más de lo que esperaba dentro de la habitación del gigante. No se había atrevido ni siquiera a quitarse las pieles de encima y mucho menos bajar de la protección de la cama, esperando que Raditz acudiera con las ropas que le había prometido luego de desgarrarle las que tenía. No tenía la noción de cuánto había pasado, lo que para ella parecían horas bien podían haber sido sólo un par de minutos, fueran horas o segundos, Milk sentía que su histeria crecía con rapidez.

Se deslizó por la cama cuando la valentía la sacudió en forma de un escalofrío y optó por cubrirse con una piel sobre los hombros, estirada sólo le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla pero era suficiente. Estaba sola en la habitación pero el pudor no se le iba. Un pie torpe dio con el barril de agua fresca, el movimiento brusco arrancó unas gotas que mojaron su pierna y de pronto, a la terrícola le entraron ganas de asearse. Sin miramientos, hundió sus pies en el agua y le cubrió muy por debajo de la rodilla, Milk chilló a boca cerrada por el frío, definitivamente llevaba más que sólo un par de minutos esperando. Arrojó la piel que colgaba de sus hombros hacia atrás y sólo escuchó su roce silencioso con el suelo cuando cayó, entonces se hincó sobre el agua y se puso a lanzarse agua con brusquedad. Milk sospechaba que sentiría menos frío si se la lanzaba así a que si lo hiciera más lenta y tortuosamente.

Las manos se las pasó repetidas veces por la cara, cada restregada más fuerte que la anterior, y sin esperárselo, la rudeza sobre ella misma la hizo llorar. Dejó de limpiarse con frenesí y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos antes de sentarse sobre el fondo del barril para sollozar. Todavía recordaba los tiempos en los que era una niña libre y contaba con su padre y su castillo, ahora no rozaba ni los veinte años y era una mera esclava, obligada a cocinar, a ofrecer placer, a servir. Y lloró más ruidosamente cuando comprendió que era estúpido callarse estando tan sola como en esa habitación, Raditz seguramente no tenía intenciones de volver y estaría forzada a salir para humillarse caminando desnuda por los pasillos sin reconocer todavía dónde se encontraba su habitación.

El tintinear de las cadenas lejanas la hizo respirar profundo para relajarse pero no dejó de cubrirse el rostro hasta que estuvo segura de que Dende se encontraba detrás de la puerta cerrada, quizás oyendo, quizás pasando por ahí. Milk no se alcanzó a decidir cuando su diminuta voz se hizo sonar tan fuerte como pudo.

—_Señorita terrícola_ —comenzó el duendecillo verde sin poder levantar las muñecas para tocar la puerta, las cadenas eran muy pesadas para él—, _señorita terrícola, traje algo para usted._

Pero Milk no tuvo la fuerza para contestarle y se puso a llorar nuevamente, sintiéndose ultrajada y vacía. Su honor estaba tan mancillado que ya no se reconocía a sí misma como la sombra de lo que había sido. Si antes había sido una princesa, ahora no era más que una prostituta común y corriente. «Pero a mí no me dan dinero por eso», pensó con tristeza. Sólo le daban un techo y más comida de la que podría comer, y un lecho caliente para capear el invierno que vivían pero al que ella no quería volver a acudir. Raditz la usaría otra vez.

El niño no esperó a que ella diera señales de haberlo escuchado y entró tan trabajosamente como sus cadenas se lo permitían, Dende no cambió la expresión del rostro ni al verle la desnudez. El chico ya estaba severamente dañado como para que cosas como aquella lo sorprendieran.

Dende hizo un esfuerzo por arrastrar sus cadenas, las que unían tus muñecas y sus tobillos por un cordón metálico que le permitía sólo levantar los brazos a la altura de su cabeza, y que terminaban con un candado tan pesado que siempre iba a ras del piso a modo de cola. La piel estaba hundida en sus mejillas y Milk no se explicó como un niño que sólo bebía agua podría estar así de demacrado. «No es la falta de alimento, son las cadenas», pensó otra vez y curvó una sonrisa simple y tristona cuando él llegó a su lado.

—El amo me ordenó que te trajera esto para que fueras a la cocina —el niño le extendió unas telas blancas dobladas muchas veces sobre sí—, dijo que fueras rápido porque ya tenía hambre.

Milk tomó las ropas que el chico le extendía pero no se las quitó de las manos para dedicarse a mirarlo a los ojos, no se había incorporado del barril. Luego hizo migrar una de ellas para cubrir la pequeña muñeca de Dende bajo la palma.

—¿Te duelen estas cadenas? —Milk no dijo más y el chico se puso a llorar enseguida, el grillete que cerraba las muñecas estaba pegajoso por la sangre coagulada.

La terrícola hizo todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse estoica y dejó la tela a un lado del barril para arrodillarse bajo el agua, el torso desnudo goteaba por todo el suelo cuando ella se dispuso a abrir los grilletes y liberar al pobre niño de su mordedura. Tal como esperaba, estaba a carne viva y Dende chilló en parte de alivio, en parte de dolor cuando los dientes del arco de metal que se cerraban sobre sus muñecas lo soltaban. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, imitó sus acciones para los tobillos y Dende terminó jadeando de dolor a su lado. No le importó la desnudez cuando se salió de su recipiente para usar esa misma agua para curarlo y luego secarlo con la tela limpia de su ropa nueva.

El niño verde todavía sollozaba cuando Milk decidió que no podía vivir más tan húmeda y fría como se encontraba, y se envolvió en la piel nuevamente para que el cuero la secara. Después, se vistió con las telas ya no tan limpias que Dende le había traído. Su vientre estaba salpicado por la sangre morada del niño y por un momento se preguntó cuál iba a ser su explicación si su gigante le señalaba lo obvio. No podía mentirle, los humanos tenían la sangre roja.

—Vas a tener que ponerme las cadenas otra vez —susurró el chico con una afirmación que sonó tartamudeada y Milk no tuvo corazón para decirle que sí.

—Puede —dijo con tristeza—, a menos de que intente algo.

* * *

No supo lo mucho que extrañaba la luz hasta que abrieron los postigos que cubría los barrotes. Kakaroto se relamió los labios resecos e hizo el esfuerzo por acercarse a la reja, aún le dolía la espalda más baja y terminó por sacarse la venda que Bulma le había puesto para que la herida respirara. Ya se había quedado en carne viva cuando la tela se le fusionaba a la costra y la cobraba para sí cuando se levantaba por las mañanas.

Lo primero que vio fue una luz muy intensa y después, una mano se alargó hasta que tomó uno de los barrotes a donde estaban los candados. Kakaroto no se alejó al verlo y se le quedó tan cerca que incomodó a su carcelero. El alienígena le señaló las muñecas y el muchacho juntó las suyas antes de enseñárselas, sólo así le abrieron la puerta, luego de encadenarlo. El aire cálido de ese planeta fue lo primero que percibió, lo segundo, la inmundicia. Kakaroto no pudo mantenerse impasible al olor y arrugó la nariz sintiéndose fatigado. Era el olor a sangre, sudor y suciedad; y el viento atraía sólo aire seco y caliente. Pronto, la garganta se le llenó de arena y calor.

—Agua —pidió con la voz queda de un esclavo y su carcelero lo miró de reojo sin prestarle más atención que aquella. El amputado sabía que si volvía a reiterar la petición, la respuesta sería la misma, por lo que se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto.

Los escoltaban tres guardias esclavos, dos a los lados y uno atrás, por si el nuevo esclavo intentaba escapar. Si lo hacía no sabría a dónde ir, así que no hizo nada. Caminando por las piedras calientes, Kakaroto se vio atravesando pasillos angostos y desordenados, todos las paredes estaban cubiertas de mercaderes ambulantes que ofertaban desde huesos tallados hasta piernas enteras de un animal mutilado, cualquier cosa que pudieran vender a los contrabandistas era bienvenido, y se las ingenió por mirar alrededor con una sonrisa amplia. No muchos le devolvían la amabilidad de una curva en los labios, era bastante raro ver a un esclavo sonreír y Kakaroto los incomodaba. Después de todo, el menor sólo había conocido la fortaleza en el planeta que habían tomado como hogar y siempre había querido conocer lo que había más allá…

Lo condujeron por unos pasillos todavía más desordenados y estrechos, y de pronto los guardias desaparecieron entre la multitud, cuando la parte esclavista se volvió más segura de recorrer. El carcelero les pagó con unas cuantas gemas de colores y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. El aire seguía caliente pero esos pasillos le brindaban sombra y Kakaroto no tuvo tanta necesidad de agua como cuando había salido de su celda. Igualmente se relamió los labios con ansias. Las piedras dieron paso a una gravilla diminuta y sintió que en sus botas se le colaban millones de diminutos guijarros que se enterraban en las plantas de sus pies. No tuvo que caminar mucho más, una plataforma de madera se alzaba ante una multitud y era precisamente ahí a donde se dirigían. Kakaroto vio muchos esclavos en fila sobre ella, no todos eran humanos pero sin duda seguían siendo la mayoría. Todos los esclavos tenían grilletes en sus manos y pies, tal como él, por lo que otra especie con grilletes era lo mismo que un humano. «Menos Bulma, ella era una humana y no era esclava.»

No tardaron mucho en formarlo de los primeros porque los que más interesaban eran los humanos. El estar ante la multitud le arrancó un escalofrío y sus cadenas tintinaron con gracia, ese sonido lo iría a escuchar durante mucho tiempo. De pronto el humano que tenía a su lado le movió la cabeza antes de hablar, tenía una pajita en la boca y la masticaba llevándola de un lado a otro. «Como padre.»

—¿De qué parte de la Tierra vienes? —Le preguntó el terrícola con indiferencia, al dedicarle una mirada rápida, agregó—, debes ser del campo, pareciera que nunca viste una ciudad.

—No lo sé —respondió—, era un bebé cuando me sacaron del planeta —Kakaroto se sentía mejor si sabía que no mentía pero al otro esclavo eso poco le importó, arrugó la nariz y se limitó a ver hacia el frente.

—Muchos intentan eso, piensan que si los sacan de la Tierra no los tomarán —dijo—, pero sólo por ser humano te tratan como esclavo. Al final, de nada sirvió el intento de tus padres.

Luego llegó el encargado de la subasta y todos los compradores hicieron silencio mientras se paraba en el podio, los esclavos se revolvieron nerviosos y el humano que tenía a su lado se inclinó un tanto hacia su lado. Kakaroto lo miró sin entender hasta que cayó en cuenta que quería hablarle al oído.

—Cuando te llamen al frente, finge no ser muy fuerte. A los fuertes los hacen tomar las armas y todos sabemos que los humanos no somos muy fuertes —le dijo en susurros y Kakaroto no podía dejar de pensar que él no era un humano—. Tampoco te veas tan débil, a los débiles los mandan como presa a los reñideros. No querrás morir en tu primer día de esclavo. Si tienes un poco de suerte, un burdel te comprará —y se puso a reír, por lo que Kakaroto no sabía si se trataba de una broma o hablaba enserio.

El chico asintió sin saber cómo debía actuar para aparentar no ser muy fuerte ni muy débil, el ser «normal» era un término bastante ambiguo y no tuvo que fingir sorpresa cuando tiraron de su cadena para hacerlo dar un paso hacia al frente. Al parecer habían estado repitiendo su nombre falso por un rato porque el subastador lo miraba enfadado y a Kakaroto se le ocurrió pedir disculpas, nadie respondió y lo ignoraron enseguida. El hijo de Bardock al final se encorvó al sentirse observado por muchos compradores, ¿lo iría a escoger un burdel? A Raditz le arrancaría muchas carcajadas esa idea.

«Siempre se ríe de mí, quizás se esté riendo de mi suerte ahora mismo», aquello lo hizo sonreír tristemente y la subasta comenzó de manera brusca.

—Este humano tiene el porte para ser un guerrero o simplemente sirve para trabajos pesados. No es escuálido como ven —y el subastador le palmeó los muslos con fuerza. «No debo fingir ser fuerte», recordó con espanto, por lo que se puso a toser. El subastador lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, es sano. Este humano es sano —recalcó su vendedor a pesar de que Kakaroto se le irritara la garganta con una tos que terminó por ser verdadera. «No debo ser débil, no quiero estar en un reñidero»—. El humano al menos vale cien gemas doradas, ¿no creen? ¿Quién da cien gemas doradas?

Nadie dijo algo y los compradores lo miraban aburridos, sólo permanecían ahí por los otros humanos aparentemente más sanos y demás esclavos. Kakaroto miró a la multitud y no distinguió a nadie en particular pero sin perder esperanza alguna, buscó a su padre y a su hermano entre la multitud. Su divagación fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando el subastador lo tomó por la muñeca y lo dio vuelta de un tirón, la costra en su espalda más baja seguía tierna y la piel que la acariciaba estaba roja. Una exclamación queda inundó las gradas y muchos compradores levantaron las manos con desesperación.

—Su antiguo dueño le hizo esta marca para engañarnos —dijo como un tonto—, ustedes pueden tener una perfecta imitación de _saiyan_ en sus casas.

Todos bajaron las manos enseguida, todos menos uno. Sólo una mano quedó extendida y el subastador sonrió ampliamente al verlo al final de las gradas. Kakaroto hizo un esfuerzo por verle la cara pero lo único que vio fue a un viejo alienígena con unas ropas demasiado abrigadas para el calor que hacía y a una esclava humana detrás de él, con el pelo tan rojo como la sangre nueva. ¿Sería de un burdel? ¿Un reñidero?

—¡Vendido al viejo!

* * *

Milk no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para darse cuenta que su gigante iba a pasar por la puerta en breve y clavó los ojos a la mesa en donde rebanaba unos vegetales alienígenas que no poseían nombre. Dende inmediatamente se puso tenso, por lo que no perdió tiempo para hablarle en voz queda, fingiendo que no sabía que Raditz y Seripa cruzarían el umbral de la puerta. El duendecillo la miró suplicante y le fue extendiendo malamente los vegetales de forma pausada, sin percatarse que le entregaba azarosamente lo que ella le pedía explícitamente. Si Milk le pedía las papas azules moteadas, Dende le daba las cebollas atigradas; y si Milk le pedía otro cuchillo, una papa azul moteada llegaba a sus manos. Raditz no notó ese detalle como esperaba ella, más bien parecía más impresionado que sus dos esclavos interactuaran entre sí.

—Oye, estúpido duende de mierda —saludó el gigante con el ceño fruncido, Seripa se quedó en el pasillo del centro que unía la cocina con el comedor, y se dedicó a mirar con indiferencia mientras comía el análogo a una manzana terrestre—, qué estás haciendo aquí, ¿eh? Deberías estar afuera, enano, vomitaré si tocas mi comida.

Milk dejó de cortar las verduras y pegó el cuchillo a su torso antes de darse la vuelta con lentitud, cuando Raditz estuvo a punto de tomar a Dende por el cuello de sus ropas. Si lo llegaba a mover notaría las cadenas sueltas sobre sus extremidades y esa era su mayor aprehensión. El gigante rápidamente cambió de parecer y sonrió al verla enfrentada a él, ignorando completamente al _nameku_ que era el foco de sus tormentos. Dende suspiró con alivio y se permitió temblar sin disimulo cuando lo vio alejarse de él, pero no fue Milk ni Raditz quienes empezaron la comunicación en ese momento. Seripa se sacudió en rabia cuando puso sus ojos en la terrícola esclava y se puso a maldecir entre dientes antes de que Milk se diera cuenta de que se refería a ella.

—¡Maldita esclava! —Seripa dejó la fruta sobre la mesa más cercana a ella de un golpe y, tanto Milk como Raditz, la miraron invitados por la sorpresa—. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí, inmunda!

Y sin más se marchó, hecha una furia con su cola en el aire, meneándose con recelo hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Fue el gigante el primero en reaccionar y giró para verla con los ojos abiertos, más asombrado que lúcido, y se puso a buscar algún indicio de lo que había visto en ella la única guerrera del grupo. Al apuntarla con su dedo índice, éste lo hacía en la parte de su estómago.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —Milk tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para poder responder algo y vio la sangre morada manchando la tela que cubría su vientre. Se escuchó el gemido del duendecillo desde abajo.

—Limpié a Dende de sus heridas, estaba sangrando —recitó como si su frase estuviera incompleta, Raditz frunció los labios y Milk se intranquilizó por lo que sucedía.

—Ve a buscar ropa —ordenó Raditz a Dende sin siquiera mirarlo, y el niño tardó en reaccionar. Sólo cuando el _saiyan_ se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de la peor manera posible, Dende se echó a correr pasillo abajo lo más rápido que sus cadenas sueltas se lo permitían.

El tintinar que se hacía cada vez más lejano la hizo mirar hacia la puerta como si pudiera ver a Dende a través de las paredes y volvió la mirada hacia delante sólo cuando Raditz daba el último paso para quedar muy próximo a ella. Milk alargó un suspiro cuando lo miró a los ojos y con espanto descubrió que él no le sonreía como siempre que estaba junto a ella. Sólo sintió el agarrón en la túnica cuando cerró su puño sobre la mancha de sangre, estaba escondiendo lo morado bajo sus dedos.

—No dejes que nadie más te vea así —le dijo con la voz seria y amuñó más la tela bajo su puño. La túnica comenzó a subir cada vez que tomaba más tela y Milk tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo parar. Al tomarlo de la muñeca, Raditz ciertamente se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Acaso ya sabes de nuestra historia, humana? ¿Sabes que no podemos matar o nos morimos también? —Raditz hizo una pausa para arrugar la nariz con fastidio—, vi a unos compañeros intentarlo y se inmolaron enseguida. Al final, la víctima y nosotros terminamos muertos. Pero si nos atacan, podemos defendernos aunque no sé si eso nos permita asesinar.

A Milk se le escapó un suspiro nervioso y él la atrajo para sí con un simple tirón en la tela. La terrícola murmuró para que se detuviera pero fue tan suave en sus palabras que sólo le arrancó una sonrisa a Raditz. Milk dejó sus manos colgando en sus costados y el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano derecha se le resbaló de los dedos y se enterró en el suelo como una apuñalada. Una sonrisa más amplia decoró el rostro masculino cuando escuchó al puñal caer y dejó la palma de la mano libre sobre la mejilla que la enfrentaba.

—Aparentemente tampoco podemos reproducirnos —agregó y a Milk se le escapó una lagrimita miserable del ojo izquierdo al evocar lo sucedido la noche anterior. La princesa esclava se sintió violentada. El gigante se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de la nariz femenina—, es por eso que la visión de un vientre ensangrentado perturbó tanto a Seripa. El no ser madre le trastornó la cabeza y por más que lo intente jamás lo será.

Un dejo de tristeza brilló en los ojos de Raditz pero una sonrisa fue la que curvó sus labios y se le acercó para plantar un beso brusco en ella. Pero la terrícola se apartó rápidamente, por lo que el beso quedó en su mejilla. Como él no podía enfadarse con ella, Raditz rió más emocionado que otra cosa. Le pellizcó la mejilla con suavidad antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y quedarse con el puñado de tela que tenía en la mano cerrada. El sonido de la tela desgarrarse desorbitó los ojos de la morena que instintivamente se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos, poniéndose a tiritar. Pero no era de frío, sino que de impotencia.

Encorvada, Milk miró hacia su captor con una mezcla de frustración y tristeza, quería matarlo pero no podía moverse de su posición. Raditz era cruel con ella y se deleitaba mirándola desde sus alturas, agitando levemente la tela ensangrentada en su mano. Dende había llegado pero no se movía desde el umbral de la cocina a donde había quedado atornillado.

—Te veo en la cena, _mi amor_ —le dijo con un tono tan cruel como seductor, y se dispuso a retroceder hacia la puerta. Al llegar donde el duendecillo, le lanzó el puñado de tela con indiferencia—. Quema esto.

* * *

Su comprador desapareció luego de pagar las cien gemas doradas que le pidieron por Kakaroto y su esclava de pelo rojo fue la encargada de conducirlo fuera de la plataforma de madera, tomándolo de la cadena que nacía de los grilletes en las muñecas. Además, para entorpecer un potencial escape, le pusieron otros grilletes en los tobillos que lo obligaban a dar pasos cortos. Kakaroto miró a todos lados en busca del hombrecillo que había alzado la mano por él, era sin duda muy bajo y escuálido, de piel rosa y ojos grandes pero cansados, y estaba seguro que podría encontrarlo porque recordaba sus ropas alienígenas. Tenía una coraza asimétrica con sólo una hombrera, llevaba una túnica blanca debajo que se abultaba exageradamente en el cuello como un cono, y unos pantalones oscuros bastantes holgados. Al chico le había parecido curioso desde el principio, en ese planeta había un calor infernal como para andar vestido así, su propia esclava llevaba ropas ligeras y sin duda, Kakaroto caminaría desnudo desde la cintura para arriba si le permitieran hacer algo más que caminar.

Sus divagaciones culminaron cuando escuchó a la chica de pelo furiosamente rojo reír y se la quedó mirando con extrañeza. A veces ella se giraba para atrás y retiraba la cabeza con rapidez cuando Kakaroto correspondía a sus miradas furtivas, la esclava volvía a reír y pronto él comenzó a sonreír ampliamente. No entendía a qué venía la risa porque era un muchacho joven y no estaba familiarizado con las chicas de su edad, Seripa era la única mujer que conocía de verdad y jamás la había visto más que la mano izquierda de su padre y la mujer de Tomma. Tampoco había conocido a su madre, Bardock decía que había muerto cuando él había nacido pero nadie realmente hablaba de ella.

—Mi nombre es… —«Kakaroto», pensó el menor inevitablemente pero nadie debía saberlo, Bulma se lo había advertido—, es Goku. Soy Goku. ¿Quién eres?

—Suno —dijo ella mirando hacia atrás furtivamente, como no queriendo hablar realmente. Parecía tímida e inmediatamente dejó de hablar y reírse. Sólo caminaba en línea recta por los pasillos angostos. Kakaroto se encogió de hombros con pesar y sus cadenas bajaron de altura por eso, Suno lo miró con desconfianza—. El amo ya debe estar en casa —informó luego de tirar un poco de las cadenas—, a él no le gusta tanto este clima.

Aquello tenía sentido y el chico miró al frente con una sonrisa, le gustaba oír a Suno hablar. Ya no era un esclavo común, eran sólo dos personas hablando y Suno no parecía del todo esclava, sólo llevaba un collar dorado en el cuello en forma de grillete pero estaba suelto y sólo era decorativo. Si entornaba los ojos lo suficiente podía leer la palabra «Yadrat» grabada en un costado del grillete dorado.

—¿El amo es _Yadrat_? —preguntó con curiosidad y la chica pelirroja sonrió alargando un suspiro.

—_Yadrat_ es el planeta de donde él viene —le respondió con una risa ahogada y se puso a caminar dando saltos, la nueva velocidad hizo avanzar torpemente a Kakaroto y la cadena se onduló fuertemente como un látigo. Aun así, el amputado comenzó a reír, invitando a la otra esclava a hacerlo también—, el amo es una buena persona, me tiene desde que soy una niña. Sus otros esclavos ya murieron, sólo quedamos nosotros dos —y entonces se detuvo, Suno caminó nuevamente con calma y su voz se hizo triste—, él es el último de su especie.

«Es como yo», pero Kakaroto calló, no era un maldito, era un humano y debía recordarlo.

Recorrieron media ciudad antes de dar con el lugar donde Suno y su amo de Yadrat vivían. Sólo cuando estuvieron dentro de la reja de protección, Suno le quitó las cadenas a Kakaroto, haciéndole prometer que no haría nada malo antes. Así lo hizo y la chica de pelos rojos le sostuvo las muñecas para abrir los grilletes con calma, sus palmas eran lisas y suaves, y su tacto, gentil. Suno era de risa fácil y solía sonreír sin poder resistirse cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, por lo que siempre intentaba abrir la marcha para no verlo directamente. Lo rehuía y Kakaroto no estaba familiarizado con el por qué, pero no le dio tanta importancia en ese momento.

Suno lo guió por el patio hasta dar con un barril de agua fresca, paños limpios, jabón y ropa nueva. Le pidió que se aseara antes de presentarse ante su nuevo amo y se alejó hacia una puerta que mantenían abierta.

—Entra por aquí cuando estés listo —anunció ella con el cuerpo apoyado contra la puerta y los hombros alzados, parecía ser una niña traviesa y Kakaroto asintió, había entendido. Suno lo miró por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia dentro. Se giraba cada vez que abría una nueva puerta y reía.

El amputado vio el barril con agua y se quitó la camisa por la cabeza casi con desesperación, Suno seguía estando cerca como se lo decían sus risas, y se metió dentro con un suspiro de alivio. Comenzó pasándose los paños por los brazos y el torso, y usó el jabón hasta que diera mucha espuma. El jabón no era algo con lo que contaban en la fortaleza y le hicieron gracia las burbujas que se formaban. Sólo se detuvo de estrujarlo contra su piel hasta que tuvo burbujas por todo el cuerpo, se había parado a un lado del barril para tallarse las piernas y las burbujas se amontonaron en el suelo sobre sus pies. Cuando consideró que ya estaba limpio, aventó todo el barril sobre su cabeza y dio una gran exhalación de alivio cuando el agua le fue enfriando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Luego, Kakaroto se vistió rápidamente con las ropas que Suno le había dejado apartada y descubrió que se vestiría igual que su amo, salvo la armadura asimétrica. Pantalones holgados burdeos y una camisa blanca con ese cuello abultado que le tocaba el mentón. Unas aplicaciones en dorado completaban su camisa en los puños, como el grillete decorativo de Suno en el cuello, Kakaroto los tendría en las muñecas y la palabra «yadrat» se leía en su curvatura. Kakaroto ahora pasaba a ser propiedad del viejo de Yadrat. Antes de caminar hacia el pasillo que Suno le había enseñado, el menor calzó sus botas viejas, no sin antes quitarle las piedritas que le habían lastimado antes.

No le fue difícil dar con el comedor, se encontraba en línea recta desde la primera puerta abierta y se sintió extrañamente calmo cuando lo vio sentado en la cabecera de la mesa larga y a Suno a sus espaldas, aguardando instrucciones. La chica rió una vez más al verlo entrar, pero eso no fue lo que invitó al anciano a mirar hacia su dirección. El amo sonrió hacia el vacío que tenía al frente antes de mirar hacia el lado de donde el amputado había llegado.

—Ahí estás, Goku —dijo el anciano con una felicidad débil. Estaba comiendo un plato de verduras, el amo era tan vegetariano como pacífico y agitó las manos en su dirección—. Acércate un poco más, Goku. Déjame mirarme mejor —Kakaroto así lo hizo y el anciano lo miró con esos ojos grandes pero casi en su totalidad cerrados, se notaba infinitamente viejo y sus movimientos eran pausados, como si temiera quebrarse. Aun así le sonrió quedamente—. Llámame _Yadrat_, es el nombre que me gusta.

—_Yadrat_ —repitió el amputado con un poco de incomodidad y luego sonrió. Su gusto por llamarse como su planeta le recordaba mucho a Vegeta. «Los príncipes siempre deben usar el nombre de su planeta.»

—Espero que estés cómodo, Goku —le comentó el anciano con una sonrisa afable y lo invitó a acercarse, Suno bajó las pupilas con una sonrisa en sus labios—, un viejo amigo mío me recomendó ir a la subasta hoy. Me dijo que podría tener suerte —_Yadrat_ sonrió con cansancio—, ¿cómo está esa tos?

Kakaroto abrió los ojos sin entender y tragó saliva con incomodidad, si no lo recordaba era porque había mentido y entonces supo que se refería a su intento por no parecer fuerte.

—Alguien me dijo que no debía mostrarme tan fuerte si no quería que me compraran para tomar las armas —le dijo y _Yadrat_ se rió quedamente. Suno sonrió.

—¿Y eres fuerte?

Kakaroto hizo el ademán de responder, instantáneamente iba a decir que sí, que su padre lo había entrenado y que pronto podía resistir los entrenamientos con Tomma y Raditz. Luego, cuando ya no podía mejorar peleando contra ellos, decidió retar al príncipe en duelo y al vencerlo, se ganó su repudio absoluto. Claro que eso no lo sabría hasta que conociera a Bulma en esa habitación secreta y húmeda. La costra donde había estado anteriormente su cola le dolió con una punzada de dolor, como si su cola fantasma se moviera todavía e hizo uso de toda su resistencia por no mostrarse adolorido.

—No, los humanos no somos particularmente fuertes —respondió con una sonrisa triste y _Yadrat_ asintió unas veces en silencio.

—Los esclavistas dijeron que tu antiguo dueño te había hecho una herida para hacerte pasar por un _saiyan_ —continuó con cuidado el amo y Kakaroto asintió con la cara seria.

—Mi antiguo amo es orgulloso y competitivo —explicó el amputado con los músculos faciales tensos—, no lo culpo por lo que hizo —dijo con más tristeza que rabia—, no soportaba que lo superaran.

El viejo _Yadrat_ asintió con la cabeza y luego añadió: —Ve a comer, sé que debes tener mucha hambre. Suno irá a curarte esa herida después.

* * *

Esa noche el plato principal consistía en un gran pez que Tomma había llevado durante la mañana y las viejas trabajaron descamándolo gran parte de la tarde, y luego, sazonándolo y cocinándolo. El festín de la noche siempre sería igual, los _saiyan_ comían sin decir una palabra, hablar estaba destinado para la espera de los platos y para cuando terminaban de comer. Por lo que Milk simplemente tuvo que pasearse por toda la habitación con la jarra de vino en la mano, rellenando las copas que quedaran vacías. Dende había acudido con ella y tenía una jarra igual a la de ella pero que en sus manos, parecía mucho más grande. Con algo de culpa había dejado que el niño se ocupara de la esquina en la que se sentaba Raditz y le sirvió vino a Bardock y a Tomma, no tenía valor para acercársele a Seripa y la guerrera se encargaba de observarla agriamente cuando la consideraba muy próxima.

Cuando ya se le habían acalambrado las piernas de tanto estar parada, la risa de Raditz la hizo voltear, le decía algo a Dende en voz baja, encorvado para suplir la poca altura del niño. El gigante tenía una mirada cruel y sonreía como no lo hacía como ella, en tanto Dende tenía los ojos clavados al piso y se había puesto tan pálido que a Milk se le detuvo el corazón. Y entonces Raditz reparó en ella, seguía hablándole al enano pero esta vez su mirada oscura se posaba en ella y la terrícola lo supo. Supo que lo hacía sólo para llamarle la atención y cuando se encaminó hasta ellos, Dende salió corriendo y Raditz se recostaba en el respaldo de su asiento con la copa en el aire.

—Eso sucede cuando no vienes a mí como deberías —le dijo con simpleza y soltó una risa a boca cerrada. Milk no supo qué decirle y apretó los labios con rabia, estrujando la jarra con las dos manos con impotencia—. Sabes, eres la peor esclava que he visto en mi vida —explicó con indiferencia y movió la copa en el aire para instarla a llenarla.

Sabía que era una esclava y que no debía recriminarle nada, por lo que optó por mirarlo con dureza y mantener la mirada por más que él la desafiaba con la suya. Pero él la acercó de un empujón con la mano que pasó por detrás de ella, dando fin a su resistencia, y Milk quedó sentada en una de sus piernas. Le extendió su copa casi vacía con una risa fácil. La princesa esclava miró a la mesa para calmar las ganas de rasguñarlo en la cara y vio a Bardock mirarla de vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados, a Tomma intentando no mirar pero la curiosidad siempre era más fuerte y a Seripa que genuinamente la ignoraba. No sabía si los mayores aprobaban el trato que le daban pero quería pensar que no, el semblante del líder daba para muchas explicaciones posibles. Pero cuando Bardock la dejó de mirar para continuar lo que había dejado de hablar con su mano derecha, Milk supo que no habría ninguna réplica de parte de él.

—Bebe y llénala otra vez —le ordenó con un tono casi dulce, siempre lo brusco colándose entremedio. Milk dejó el jarrón sobre la mesa y tomó entre las dos manos la copa, al empezar a acercársela a la boca, Raditz gruñó con somnolencia y cuando se suponía que debía sorber, la terrícola escupió abundantemente dentro de la copa. Ninguna sonrisa aleteó nunca en sus labios femeninos y la llenó con rapidez, un par de chorros se le escurrieron por los lados y mojaron la pierna de Raditz. Al extendérsela se dispuso a caminar pero el gigante la tomó por una muñeca y la hizo rebotar hacia él con suavidad.

En un principio pensó que iría a arrojarle la copa pero olvidaba que todo lo que ella hacía para alejarlo no resultaba, y le sonrió ampliamente mientras se llevaba a la boca la copa de vino y escupitajo, y se la bebía de un sorbo. Al acabar, le sonrió otra vez más, limpiándose la boca con una mano.

—Deberías hacer lo que te digo —le dijo con satisfacción—, quizás lo necesites más tarde. Hoy quiero un baño después de la cena, humana.

—Milk —le corrigió con más rabia que calma y Raditz arqueó las cejas como si no hubiese entendido su respuesta—, mi nombre es Milk.

—Milk —repitió el gigante con calma, sonando a gusto con su pronunciación, su sonido—. Muy bien, Milk. Ve a la cocina ahora, come algo y calienta agua. El enano se encargará de la cena desde ahora.

Después de eso, la dejó ir y Milk se apresuró por llegar a la puerta de la cocina, dejando la jarra de vino sobre una mesa de servicio. Ni siquiera pensó en comer algún bocado porque se derrumbó sobre un mesón donde habían unas verduras a medio picar, y cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, comenzó a llorar sin la intención de pasar desapercibida. Aunque sabía que había viejas iguales repartidas por varios puntos de la inmensa cocina, moliendo semillas, guardando fermentaciones para hacer el vino o simplemente descansando; Milk no escatimó en su llanto y las ignoró tal como Seripa la ignoraba a ella. Y la dejaron llorar sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada directa o algún reclamo.

Lo único que la desconcentró fue un objeto contundente que dejaron sobre su mesón y la vibración que provocaba su peso, Milk miró hacia el frente, era un plato de comida pastosa como si se tratara de sobras revueltas. Una vieja había acudido a ella y la observaba desde la altura que le proporcionaba estar parada mientras que la terrícola permanecía sentada.

—Haz lo que te dicen, ellos son los dioses… —pero la vieja no pudo continuar, Milk palmeó la madera con sus dos puños antes de gritarle.

—¡Estos no son mis dioses!

La vieja frunció los labios con pesar y luego añadió: —Se volverá más fácil con el tiempo —dijo—. Calentaré el agua por ti, come lo que te dejé.

Y Milk comenzó a tiritar con violencia cuando ella se marchó, los temblores se asemejaban a los del frío, y miró el plato de sobras con recelo y lo acercó de un manotazo para comer de él lo más rápido posible. No caería en la debilidad esa noche ni en ningunas noches posteriores. Y tomó agua fresca, para no tener sed del vino que la aturdía. Luego se levantó con un calambre en el estómago y decidió que era por el nerviosismo, la vieja la siguió por el pasillo con un barril que era mucho más grande que ella misma y pronto estuvieron enfrentadas con la habitación de Raditz. Por la ranura que formaba la puerta con el suelo salía luz, por lo que él estaría esperándola dentro. Milk tocó tres veces con el puño y esperó el sonido de la voz atrás de la madera, cuando escuchó a Raditz gruñir se giró para tomar el barril en sus manos y entrar en solitario.

Con la cabeza bien erguida sobre el cuello, Milk se dirigió directamente hasta el apartado en donde había una bañera de metal en desuso, probablemente de los antiguos moradores de la fortaleza. Raditz no la había ocupado jamás y se bañaba simplemente con un barril al considerar que el volumen de agua necesario para llenarla era demasiado, pero esta vez iría a ser distinto. Tomó dos barriles grandes de agua humeante para que la bañera tuviera un nivel considerable y Raditz simplemente la miraba desde un rincón, sonriendo mientras ella sudaba por el esfuerzo, el calor del agua y de las hogueras, y se agitaba cansada. Ella suspiró por el esfuerzo con las mejillas rosadas y se retiró a la salida con el barril vacío, todavía tibio al contacto. La vieja se lo recibió en la puerta y luego tomó de la manilla y la encerró ahí. Milk bien podía abrir la puerta otra vez y salir como si nada, pero el recuerdo de Dende siendo atormentado por Raditz sólo porque lo ignoraba se lo impedía.

Milk miró furtivamente hacia atrás, el gigante caminaba pausadamente hasta la bañera mientras se quitaba la ropa por la cabeza, quedando desnudo desde la cintura para arriba. Al faltarle un paso para entrar, la terrícola miró hacia la puerta sobresaltada y escuchó el rumor del agua cuando Raditz entró en la bañera. Suspiró en apuros cuando finalmente se giró para encararlo, no pudo mirar hacia arriba por lo que fijó las pupilas negras en el suelo, los pantalones estaban ahí.

—Métete conmigo a la bañera, Milk —le dijo con un tono que no le dejaba olvidar su condición de esclava y ella lo contempló sin otro semblante más que el de la desolación. La terrícola se encaminó torpemente hacia el apartado y se detuvo. Cuando Raditz le sonrió con una ceja levantada, Milk dio un paso adelante con la intención de meterse con la túnica puesta. El gigante lo notó antes de que levantara la primera pierna para acudir a su orden—. No irás a bañarte con la ropa puesta, humana. Quítatela.

Aunque ya la había visto desnuda antes, para Milk seguía sintiéndose como la primera vez. No esperó al segundo mandato para cruzar los brazos hasta formar una equis y tirar de los lados opuestos de sus ropas para sacársela por la cabeza. Raditz sonrió cuando Milk se descubría primero el nacimiento de las piernas, la cintura y por último, los pechos abundantes. El gigante se había encaramado ayudado por los bordes de la bañera y el sonido del agua le recordó a una cascada cuando le resbalaba por el cuerpo al caer. El frío de la desnudez invitó a la cocinera a cubrirse el pecho con ambos brazos antes de levantar las piernas para sentarse sobre la bañera, el agua le cubría hasta las clavículas y no quiso mirar a su amo hasta que los temblores del frío dejaran de violentarla. Cuando lo hizo, él estaba mirándola con los brazos plegados hacia los bordes y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

—Acércate —fue su nueva orden pero Milk estaba paralizada y lo observó con la cara congelada de terror.

Como no le obedeció al instante, Raditz se incorporó un poco antes de acercársele tan rápido que el agua se agitó como una ola y una gran cantidad se precipitó al suelo con fuerza. Milk miró alrededor con la impresión de que la que tenía que secar eso después sería ella. Raditz estaba sobre ella, sus colores se oscurecieron bajo su enorme sombra, y Milk se hundió en el agua en una forma de mantenerlo alejado. El gigante sonrió con agrado y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, dejándole una lágrima que resbaló de vuelta a la bañera.

—¿Quieres esto? —La pregunta la hizo recordar la noche anterior y frunció los labios con disgusto, se creía engañada, ultrajada. Y Milk no pudo contestar y negó con la cabeza tan lento como tortuoso, dos veces. Raditz rió a boca cerrada pero no pareció del todo defraudado. Él volvió al otro extremo de la bañera y se cruzó de piernas, creando pequeñas olas que sumieron a la terrícola en un vaivén ligero. Sólo entonces la cocinera se irguió nuevamente en su propio extremo, un tanto más confiada—. Acércate.

Tan asustaba como estaba, Milk no se acercó ningún centímetro y apretó con una mano el borde de la bañera mientras que con el antebrazo contrario se ocultaba el centro de los pechos. Raditz se permitió resoplar con cansancio y se acercó apenas hacia ella, tal como la primera noche, debía esperar a que permaneciera tranquila con la distancia antes de actuar. Empezó poniéndole las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas de ella y Milk respiró agitada, para cuando hizo deslizar sus manos hasta los muslos, la agitación de la humana era más que evidente. Aspiraba aire como un toro y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Raditz se detuvo ahí.

—Qué es lo que quieres, Milk —su nombre sonaba extraño viniendo de él, pronunciaba demasiado la última letra.

—Quiero ser libre —dijo sin pensárselo dos veces y Raditz sonrió más por hacer algo que otra cosa. Esa frase se le hacía absurda.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, humana. Estás mejor aquí que en otro lugar, afuera serías una esclava…—habría continuado si no hubiese sido interrumpido por el bufido de Milk.

—¡Pero si soy una esclava aquí!

—… Cualquiera —insistió en terminar su idea y Milk apretó los labios. Raditz alzó una mano para acomodarla sobre un borde de la bañera y el sonido del agua salpicar inundó la habitación de ecos, aun así mantuvo la otra mano sumergida, sobre el muslo femenino—, podrías tener todo lo que quisieras, humana, salvo lo que llamas «libertad». Sólo debes tomarlo.

Milk se permitió unos momentos de nada, fruncía el ceño, los labios y las piernas. Relajó el antebrazo que le cubría los pechos y su codo se metió en el agua caliente formando círculos en la superficie. Toda la habitación estaba sumida en un color anaranjado, como si se encontraran dentro de una brasa, y aquello la hizo sentirse extraña. Tenía cuidado con sus propios movimientos, incluso de cómo movía la boca para hablar.

—Quiero a Dende sin sus cadenas —le dijo con un tono que no parecía muy convencido y el gigante rió con la boca cerrada. Ya no iba a esperar más, Milk lo supo cuando sus ojos oscuros destellaron con malicia. Puso ambas manos bajo sus muslos y tiró de ellos hasta que la terrícola estuvo sobre sus piernas cruzadas. La posición la hizo quejarse quedamente.

—Mucho mejor, ¿no? —le dijo él con una sonrisa afable pero no consiguió empaparla con ese sentimiento, todas las extremidades de Milk estaban tensas, sin poder moverse por temor. El gigante se estiró hasta que sus bocas estuvieron enfrentadas pero no hizo nada más que juntar la punta de su nariz contra la de Milk—. Debes decirlo enserio, _princesa_. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a obedecerte si suenas como una esclava?

El aliento del _saiyan_ alzaba las hebras negras de su flequillo cada vez que hablaba y un quejido más suave que los anteriores lo hizo detenerse, ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo, más alta que su gigante y en una posición de dominación. Ni aunque lo intentara podría sonreír pero entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera embriagada por el sueño cuando Raditz deslizó las manos desde sus muslos hacia las caderas femeninas, todo bajo el agua, y la guió con suavidad hasta que Milk supo que debía comenzar moviéndose describiendo un círculo. Ella suspiró si poder evitarlo y cerró los ojos involuntariamente, incluso lo empujó con su cuerpo hasta que los omóplatos de él tocaron el borde y en un descuido, Raditz entró en ella. La cara de Milk se frunció en incomodidad y dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario ante la sonrisa de él.

Nuevamente, el gigante se irguió hasta quedar a su altura, y esta vez, la besó como no lo había hecho anteriormente. Milk no le respondió con el mismo ritmo y abrió la boca para hablarle, con la lengua de él todavía en su interior.

—Quítale los grilletes a Dende —le ordenó Milk cuando él soltó un respiro, igualmente ella respiraba agitadamente pero podía mantenerse tranquila mucho mejor que él. Raditz se revolvió riendo con somnolencia y asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Está bien —le dijo—, el enano no tendrá sus preciosos grilletes.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima: **Holo, ¿cómo están? Yo estoy un poco traumada con lo que hice con la última escena xD hasta este fanfic era rival acérima de los lemon y no sé, como esta trama la considero más madura que mis otros fanfics, y porque considero que los saiyan como Raditz o Vegeta no se enamoran sino hay sexo de por medio, tuve que hacerlo u.u Espero que no haya sido muy atroz (?) Gracias a mi **Kattie88** por decirme algunas verdades del lemon y hacerme corregir una mentira xD

En este capítulo particularmente me encantó Kakaroto/Goku xD nunca me consideré fan de él pero escribirlo así fue otra cosa, me sentí feliz y me gustó mucho. El viejo Yadrat ya se darán cuenta a qué va, sino, aguanten hasta el próximo capítulo xD Como siempre amé la ropa con la que Goku llegó a la Tierra cuando apareció Mirai Trunks tengo la ligera sospecha de que las usará para siempre jajajaja se ve bien n.n

Como no quiero cometer los mismos errores del pasado, estoy dejando pasar las cosas rápido y no alargar innecesariamente la historia. Todavía no tengo claro el final, pero por lo menos sí el desarrollo. Espero llegar a buen puerto :)

Gracias a los comentarios del capítulo anterior a phoenixywolf, zuhy, Akadiane, fiorella03, Dragon caritol Z, Kattie881 y Kattie88, Kumikoson4, kiara, Diosa de la muerte, Haaruuhii y a otaku123. Nuevamente muchos más de los que estaba acostumbrada, ¡muchas gracias! :)

Nos vemos en una próxima actualización, besitos varios, RP.


	4. Fuego

**Capítulo cuatro**

**"Fuego"**

* * *

—Háblame de tu familia, Goku —pidió el viejo _Yadrat_ con una sonrisa cansaba y se sentó cerca de la mesa en la que se había recostado boca abajo. El amputado acomodó la cabeza hasta que su mejilla quedara pegada a la madera y miró a su amo con sorpresa, sin saber qué era lo que podía decir realmente para que su mentira pasara por verdadera. Pero su demora no se hizo del todo evidente, Suno le bajó el pantalón hasta que su herida se hizo visible y el movimiento sobresaltó al menor cuando intentó mover su cola fantasma.

—Vivía con mi padre y mi hermano, madre jamás conocí. Dicen que murió el día que nací —«Junto con el planeta.»

Sintió el piquete de las pinzas de metal y Kakaroto movió involuntariamente las piernas, sobresaltando a la chica de pelos rojos. Por mandato de _Yadrat_, Suno le estaba quitando las costras que se le habían formado en el interior de la herida y cada vez que removía una capa, la chica le pasaba un paño húmedo y perfumado para retirar la sangre que iba saliendo. Ese contacto lo hacía estremecerse y Suno intentaba hacerlo tan delicadamente que Kakaroto sólo caía en cuenta que estaba sobre su herida cuando le picaba la piel. Ni así podía reprimir el siseo que daba para mitigar el ardor que sentía.

_Yadrat _asintió con un poco de tristeza ante su respuesta, quizás evocando sus propios sentimientos cuando cada miembro de su raza iba muriendo a su alrededor. Luego forzó una sonrisa amable antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Y tu amo? —le cuestionó con calma—, ¿qué era lo que hacía?

—No lo veía mucho, siempre estaba viajando —«No estoy mintiendo…» Suno le pasó el paño una vez más y sintió que se le adormecía la espalda baja, sin poder dejar de mover las piernas por la extrañeza de la pinza mordiendo su carne.

—Ah, un comerciante —adivinó el viejo con un asentimiento de cabeza y Kakaroto calló. Su silencio pasó por una afirmación—. ¿Y tu familia? ¿Guardias quizás? —hizo una pausa—, si bien dijiste que no eras fuerte, tu cuerpo cuenta una historia distinta. Fuiste entrenado para la guerra.

El amputado lo miró con los ojos abiertos al saberse descubierto tan simplemente y aunque abrió la boca también, ningún sonido salió de ella. _Yadrat_ el pacífico no pareció molesto por su súbito mutismo y le curvó una sonrisa afable, como quien disfruta de descubrir la realidad detrás del misterio. Suno, en tanto, comenzaba a bajar más y más la cabeza, tan concentrada en su tarea que dejó de percatarse de ellos.

—Viviste con miedo, ¿no es así, Goku? —Esa era una buena explicación de su mentira pero no era tan apegada a la realidad—, tu amo debe haber sido realmente temible.

Suno frunció el entrecejo y detuvo sus pinzas al percatarse de algo, encorvándose en la espina para observar mejor a la herida.

—Está bien, Goku —le decía _Yadrat_—, no debes tener miedo nunca más. Si no me quieres decir nada por el momento, lo entenderé. Puedes confiar en mí.

La esclava de pelos rojos hundió su pinza en la herida y Kakaroto gruñó de dolor, la espalda masculina se arqueó en un intento por alejarse de ella y sus hombros anchos se alzaron más alto que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Suno no dejó de trabajar en ningún momento pero miró asustada al amputado cortamente antes de cerrar las pinzas dentro de la herida y tiró fuertemente hacia fuera. Kakaroto ahogó un aullido de dolor cuando Suno se apoderó de la anomalía en su herida y alzaba su mano a la altura de sus pupilas rojas, una gota de sangre de Kakaroto se deslizó desde su mano hasta el codo rápidamente.

—Es un… —susurró la humana con el ceño fruncido, como si aquel gesto la hiciera observar mejor. Su amo la contempló con extrañeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Suno? —le preguntó al escucharla murmurar y Kakaroto se giró un tanto para captar lo que había sucedido. Una cola se dibujó en su espalda cuando las lenguas de sangre reptaban sobre su piel. Suno abrió los ojos con miedo.

—…un vello —y la esclava soltó pinzas y pelo al suelo como si de repente le quemara, y corrió al encuentro de _Yadrat_ a punto de llorar—. ¡Él no es humano! ¡No lo es! ¡Es un…!

—… saiyan. —_Yadrat_ terminó la sentencia con más calma que Suno pero no menos asustado.

* * *

Dende sostenía la canasta entre sus manos sin problemas, las heridas se le habían cerrado por arte de magia y cuando Milk se dio cuenta de ese detalle, el niño no hizo más que cambiar el tema y esconderse las muñecas sanas. La morena no volvió a mencionar el tema, lo había atribuido a una característica desconocida de los _nameku_ y prontamente lo olvidó.

Su trabajo esa mañana fría era recolectar los vegetales alienígenas en los campos inmensos que rodeaban la fortaleza y a regañadientes Raditz había accedido a su petición: Dende debía acompañarla a recolectar la comida y las especias porque ella no podía hacerlo en solitario. Por supuesto que sólo se trataba de una excusa disfrazada pero el gigante le hizo caso, a sabiendas que no era más que un intento por alejarlo de él.

—Está bien —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la atraía a su cuerpo, Milk se quejó quedamente pero no hizo un intento por apartarse, al menos no hasta que consiguiera lo que quería—, pero deberá volver a mí cuando yo lo desee. Es mi esclavo y por mucho que tú tienes más libertades que cualquiera, sigues siendo mi esclava.

Milk se deshizo de su apretón con una mueca de desprecio y se encaminó a la salida con la risa divertida de Raditz en el fondo.

—Señorita terrícola —la llamó el niño verde, trayéndola de vuelta al presente—, alguien viene.

La morena se incorporó del suelo húmedo mientras palmeaba sus rodillas para quitar la tierra que se le había pegado al recoger vegetales, y se dedicó a mirar a donde Dende apuntaba. Habían unos hombres distintos a la raza de viejas iguales que abundaban en la fortaleza: eran altos y de aspecto espantoso, con unos músculos en los brazos que competían con los _saiyan_ pero por su semblante no debían ser peleadores. Eran tres en total, dos de los cuales ordenaban sus naves para comenzar a comerciar con las viejas de la fortaleza. Artefactos, utensilios alienígenas y demases para ellas, comida y abastecimiento para el viaje de retorno, para ellos. Y noticias del exterior para los maldecidos.

En tercero del grupo de contrabandista se había alejado de sus naves para echar a caminar por los campos de la fortaleza y se le acercó con una sonrisa en los labios. Milk empujó a Dende detrás de su cuerpo por mera precaución y el chiquillo no opuso resistencia alguna, mirando todo ligeramente asomado en su falda.

—Te ves bien, humana —le dijo cuando estuvo muy próximo a ellos y Milk no pudo reconocerlo certeramente, sólo recordaba la jaula y a los muchos esclavos que se amontonaban junto a ella—. De haber sabido que alimentándote un poco más te pondrías así, jamás te hubiese vendido —continuó y se cruzó de brazos ante ella—. Tengo algunas cosas que te pueden quedar, allá en mi nave. Si quieres te las puedo enseñar, y si te quedan bien, regalar. Sólo debes venir conmigo.

—No creo que a mi gigante le guste eso —respondió con una pequeña negación en la cabeza y se fue con Dende marchando detrás de ella. El contrabandista carraspeó sonoramente, molesto por el rechazo de la esclava, y alargó un brazo para atajar el de ella. Dende lo miró de soslayo y se tomó del vestido de Milk al sentirse nervioso.

La humana, lejos de sentirse amenazada, lo encaró con furia y tiró de su brazo una vez que la fuerza del contrabandista cesara por la inercia. El hombre no intentó agarrarla de nuevo pero Milk supo que si se echaba a correr lo haría, o peor, intentaría atrapar a Dende para hacerla volver.

—Ve a dentro —le dijo al niño mientras se arrebataba la canasta de los vegetales con un movimiento lento, para no alertar al contrabandista, quien se puso a sonreír tontamente. El niño miró al hombre y luego a ella, y se puso a caminar hacia la fortaleza siempre mirando hacia atrás. Al caminar medio tramo, Dende se echó a correr.

Sólo cuando se cercioró de que el niño hubiese desaparecido de su vista, Milk llevó las pupilas negras para abajo en un intento por parecer cohibida y cuando sintió que el contrabandista se le acercaba, la humana le lanzó la canasta pesada con las verduras que resultaron proyectiles improvisados que saltaron hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Luego, se echó a correr hacia la fortaleza. Pero cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, supo que el contrabandista le había tomado un tobillo y la había hecho caer.

—Estúpida esclava, ¡deja de moverte! —le dijo él mientras la arrastraba de vuelta hacia su antigua posición, sólo tirándola de una pierna. Milk dio patadas con la pierna libre y rasguñó al hombre en la cara cuando estuvo próxima a él, pero tal como Raditz era con ella, el contrabandista simplemente se reía—. Las esclavas son para los amos, humana, ahora ven con tu amo.

—Estás equivocado —Milk no esperaba que la voz de Raditz fuese a sonar alguna vez tan afable como en aquella vez y se giró a mirarlo con el atisbo de una sonrisa, asomándosele en la boca—, esa es mi esclava.

Y lo golpeó con la mano cerrada en la nariz. El contrabandista salió disparado hacia atrás, describiendo una parábola antes de caer en el suelo, gimiendo una maldición. Milk se descubrió a sí misma boca arriba, con el cielo celeste sobre ella, nubes amarillentas salpicando en horizonte y fuego. Llamas que crecían desde el puño de Raditz con un tono azul, que pasaba al amarillo y que terminaban en un rojo profundo.

Vio a Raditz, contemplándose el puño envuelto en fuego con más curiosidad que miedo, como si no le doliera en lo absoluto. Incluso volteó la mano para verse la palma que también ardía y la piel comenzó a burbujearle como el agua hirviendo. El dolor vendría después y ella saltó para ponerse de pie con la intención de golpearlo una infinidad de veces para apagar el incendio que alargaba cada uno de sus nudillos como garras largas.

* * *

_Yadrat_ no lo miró de frente en ningún momento y aquello lo preocupó más que cualquier cosa, lo hacía sentir culpable, incluso más que los sollozos acallados de Suno que provenían de la esquina. Por más que había intentado explicarse, ninguna frase estructurada le llegó a la boca y cometió el error de bajarse de la mesa tan bruscamente que asustó a sus acompañantes. Suno gritó antes de echarse a correr, _Yadrat_ alargó una «m» y se puso tenso, esperando algún movimiento amenazante de su parte.

Al verse solo y sangrante, Kakaroto se tuvo que envolver la cintura malamente sólo para dejar de chorrear. Cuando terminó de apretarse la herida simplemente esperó sobre la mesa alguna reacción del viejo amo y lo único que había recibido había sido la visión de su espalda. En la pequeña habitación había un brasero que sólo servía de iluminación porque no existía el frío en ese planeta, y la sombra de Yadrat se dibujó sobre su cuerpo como una extremidad huesuda.

—Si las historias que cuentan sobre los _saiyan_ es verdadera —recitó luego de su larga meditación ante el fuego y su voz fue tan lenta como si estuviera bajo un letargo—, entonces Goku no puede atacarnos sin morir en el intento, Suno.

Pero la chica no le perdería el miedo con esa respuesta y sólo consiguió gemir un tanto más bajo en volumen. _Yadrat_ continuó luego de girar finalmente pero Kakaroto no se sentía observado por el viejo.

—¿Le tienes miedo a morir, _saiyan_? —le preguntó entonces y el menor asintió una vez. «Pero no le temo, sólo no quiero hacerlo», pensó para sus adentros—. Dinos tu verdadero nombre. Goku es nombre de humano, no de _saiyan_.

—Kakaroto —dijo obedientemente. «Soy Goku, el humano, no Kakaroto, el maldito.»—, un camarada me cortó la cola e hizo que me vendieran. Era mi príncipe.

—El que decías que era tu amo —Kakaroto asintió quedamente—, entonces sí era cierta tu historia, al menos parte de ella.

—Lo es —afirmó con tristeza—. No les haré daño, jamás asistí a ninguna misión. Nací el día de la maldición, nunca he matado y tampoco pienso hacerlo.

El anciano _Yadrat_ sonrió pobremente y luego miró a la chica que los contemplaba con los ojos desorbitados, su rostro simple y pacífico la hizo tranquilizarse sólo un poco.

—Ve a buscar algo de beber, salir te calmará, lo sé —y Suno obedeció con un escalofrío en la espalda al momento de voltearse. El amo giró a Kakaroto y se puso a caminar lentamente hasta él, y lo puso boca abajo nuevamente para cerrarle la herida que su esclava había dejado abierta. Devuelta sobre la mesa con el mentón en contacto con la madera, Kakaroto se puso a respirar profundamente a la espera de que las pinzas volvieran a hurgar. Sus movimientos eran más delicados que los de Suno pero no por eso dejaban de doler—. Tu familia, ¿quieres volver a ella?

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro juvenil y por un momento se le olvidó el dolor.

—Sí —respondió simplemente y _Yadrat_ le cubrió la herida con el paño antes de quemarle su otrora cola con un metal que había estado al rojo vivo dentro de la hoguera. Kakaroto gimió de dolor con la boca cerrada y sintió el paño otra vez—, pero no sé cómo volver, jamás había salido de mi planeta antes.

—No puedo darte una nave porque no las poseo —explicó el anciano con su voz lenta y a Kakaroto se le difuminó la sonrisa enseguida—, pero puedo darte conocimiento para ir a cualquier lugar que desees, sólo localizando a una persona mediante su energía.

* * *

Raditz la siguió gruñendo dentro de la fortaleza, siempre tomándose la muñeca de su mano quemada con la contraria, como si al apretarla el dolor no se traspasaría al resto del brazo. Dende había sido en que había dado aviso de que algo estaba ocurriendo con el contrabandista y se dirigió a la sala de los festines a donde el gigante discutía aireadamente con su padre y Tomma, mientras que Nappa se encontraba apartado mirándolos tan divertido como callado.

—Raditz —lo había llamado su padre en tanto lo había visto retirarse de la estancia pero el aludido no se detuvo y apenas lo miró fugazmente con un gruñido—, ¡Raditz! ¡Detente! —Bardock chasqueó la lengua antes de ponerse a murmurar para sí—. Es sólo una esclava, maldita sea.

Después de eso, Bardock entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y Tomma se levantó de su asiento antes que él. Luego de intercambiar miradas, los dos se pusieron en marcha con un trote ligero a donde Dende había corrido tras gritar que Milk necesitaba de su ayuda y que el gigante apretara los labios antes de gritarle de vuelta que le mostrara el camino. Finalmente, cuando ya habían seguido los pasos del gigante y el enano, se vieron en el exterior, mirando a Milk en el suelo, al contrabandista más allá quejándose de Raditz, quien a su vez alzaba la mano a la altura de su rostro y las tonalidades anaranjadas coloreaban su cara. Su puño se había vuelto una antorcha siseante con su piel como único combustible.

Su padre y el mejor amigo de éste se habían ocupado de los contrabandistas mientras que el gigante se daba paso a la cocina, donde Milk barrió un mesón con su mano para dejarla libre y las viejas iguales aparecieron por todas partes acercando una cubeta de agua fresca, paños limpios, cuencos con hierbas aromáticas con propiedades curativas y cataplasma; además de vendas limpias. Raditz se sentó cuando una de las ancianas le acercó un asiento y esperó con el brazo extendido al tiempo que la humana humedecía con rapidez un paño con el agua fresca y salpicaba a su alrededor. Toda su mano derecha humeaba todavía y se había vuelto negra debido a la costra incinerada que comenzaba a caramelizarse sobre su piel lastimada. Milk acercó el paño húmedo con lentitud, temerosa de pasarlo sobre la gran herida que se había vuelto la mano y Raditz torció una sonrisa, parecía que no le dolía en lo absoluto pero eso no era del todo cierto.

—Me salvaste —le dijo con la voz queda y el gigante se puso a gruñir cuando Milk lo acariciaba con el paño por primera vez. Sorprendida, la humana retiró el paño con susto pero volvió a intentarlo otra vez, dando golpecitos suaves sobre la piel en lugar de arrastrarlo por toda su extensión. Sin enterarse, Milk se había puesto a sonreír tímidamente.

—Te dije que estarías bien mientras estuvieras aquí —le recordó y a la terrícola se le difuminó un tanto su felicidad.

«Como una esclava.»

Milk soltó la mano de él de improviso y ésta dio a parar al mesón con un sonido sordo, casi doloroso. La terrícola le dio la espalda mientras dejaba malamente sobre una jarra de agua fresca el paño que ocupaba para aliviarle el ardor, y Raditz la miró en un silencio sorpresivo, repasando las últimas palabras para identificar su insulto, su error al hablarle, y no encontró absolutamente nada. El gigante se contempló la mano que había dejar de ver luego de que Milk comenzara a curarlo y vio la piel que burbujeaban al momento del ataque, estaba carcomida por la llama que aún latía sobre sus nudillos y le formó círculos a carne viva, ahí donde las ampollas ya no existían.

Flexionó su mano una, dos veces, siempre arrugando el entrecejo con cada movimiento y el tironear de la piel lastimada lo lamía como brasa encendida. Las quemaduras ardían demasiado y pensó en el dolor que causaría la inmolación a cuerpo completo. «Demasiado problemático», pensó el gigante pero el bufido molesto de Milk lo hizo levantar la vista. Volvía sin el paño con el que golpeaba suavemente sus nudillos para que las gotas gentiles calmaran su ardor, y tomó su muñeca para alzarla de nuevo. Raditz sonrió torciendo la boca, Milk seguiría curando su mano como antes de su enfado…

…pero sumergió su brazo hasta el codo y el agua fría inflamaban las llamas fantasmas que aún devoraban su piel. El grito de dolor de él no se hizo esperar y aunque intentó apretar la mandíbula al momento de hacerlo, todas las viejas iguales que se encontraban en la cocina lo miraron con sorpresa. Raditz se levantó como un resorte y la precipitación de su salto mandó la silla que usaba al suelo, rebotando dos veces antes de que todo quedara en silencio otra vez.

Milk lo miró con mala cara y al final, Raditz solo atinó a gruñirle, dejando que ella le tomara la mano nuevamente. Se acercó, a su vez, una pasta que tenía sobre la mesa y le llegó el olor mentolado de su preparación cuando el cuenco estuvo bajo su cabeza. La cocinera sumergió las puntas de los dedos en la cataplasma antes de jalar de la mano grande de Raditz y darle golpecitos sobre los nudillos. El efecto tranquilizante de la pasta fue casi inmediato y con cada golpe de sus dedos, el gigante sentía una lengua de hielo aliviando al fuego. Después de cubrirle la mano completa desde la muñeca hasta los dedos, Milk comenzó a envolverla con una venda húmeda, y sobre ella, otra más gruesa que estaba seca. Para cuando terminó, toda su mano derecha estaba cubierta por la venda entretejida que mantenía el efecto refrescante de la cataplasma.

En ningún momento la morena le dedicó una mirada y cuando se limpió el excedente de pasta de sus manos, lo hizo sobre su delantal de cocina. Luego, lo miró con una cara seria.

—Gracias por ayudarme ahí afuera —su instinto le dijo que se alejara cuando lo vio sonreír pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y la mano sana de Raditz la acercó hasta él con un simple tirón, mucho más suave de lo que lo hacía al principio, y se supo un tanto domada por la costumbre a su rutina—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó con la suficiente fuerza en la voz como para que Raditz se pusiera a sonreír somnoliento, más orgulloso que molesto por su rudeza.

—Que quieras estar aquí, conmigo —le dijo mirándola desde las alturas, su mano vendada la había posado sobre su hombro izquierdo, apenas tocándola porque el contacto la hacía arder y se mantenía garfiada como si se hubiese quedado paralizada. Con la mano sana seguía pegándola a su cuerpo y cuando Milk no pareció intentar escabullirse, la alzó hasta su rostro en donde delineó su labio inferior con su pulgar—, y que me desees.

Su acercamiento fue lento y Milk suspiró con los ojos adormilados cuando él la pegó a su cuerpo con la ayuda de su mano sana entre sus omóplatos. Y Raditz se encorvó de espalda para poder llegar a su diminuta altura. Un sonido húmedo hicieron sus bocas en cuanto se acariciaron, primero en un movimiento gentil, luego en uno más apasionado. Milk dejó escapar todo el aire que poseía por su nariz, porque su boca estaba sellada y unida a la de él, y sintió que sus entrañas ardieron tal como la mano de Raditz al defenderla. «Me salvó», se dijo para sus adentros y alargó una mano para alcanzar el cuello grueso del gigante y colgarse de él. Raditz se sonrió sin dejar de besarla y se enderezó sólo para que Milk dejara de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, tomándola de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. La esclava ahogó un grito que se sintió por un momento dentro de la boca de Raditz y después sólo en la suya, cuando se separó de su amo por la sorpresa. Después, alzada en el aire por él, Milk se echó el pelo hacia atrás para que sus hebras negras no le hicieran cosquillas en la cara y con las puntas de sus dedos, delineó círculos en su mejilla.

—Di que me deseas, Milk —la instó con una sonrisa somnolienta, como las que tenía cuando estaba junto a ella, y la aludida frunció los labios con fuerza pero esta vez no por enojo sino para oprimir la curvatura que comenzaba a formarse. Raditz lo notó enseguida y le sonrió con más amplitud—, dilo, mi amor.

El guerrero aflojó su agarre en los brazos para que Milk se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta que sus alturas se igualaron y pasó el antebrazo de su mano sana por debajo de los muslos femeninos a modo de asiento, con las piernas delgadas de ella apartadas hacia un lado. Su seducción estaba lejos de lo que ella alguna vez habría soñado, era rudo por naturaleza y su gentileza venía siempre acompañada de brusquedad, pero en ese momento, habiendo sido salvada de los brazos de un amante no deseado como lo había sido el contrabandista, pasaba a otro al que ella prefería por sobre todos los hombres que conocía. El calor que manaba él la acaloraba a ella y la hacían suspirar, siempre acunada en su brazo izquierdo.

—Te deseo —susurró con una sonrisa felina y Raditz se sonrió antes de besarla una vez más.

«Pero a veces quiero estar en otro lugar.»

Milk respondió su beso con suavidad y le acarició una sien a su amo sin importarle que las ancianas aún merodearan la cocina. Raditz le pasó el antebrazo derecho por la espalda, siempre teniendo cuidado de no apoyar su mano lastimada para no sentirla arder, y la acarició pobremente así pero a la humana poco le importó, bastaron unos momentos para que se viera de vuelta en el suelo, cuando Bardock hiciera acto de presencia.

El primer indicio de que algo iba mal fue su maldecir y el que les gritara a las viejas que los dejaran solos, el alboroto hizo que Raditz la soltara, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo parada otra vez, pero todavía siendo abrazada por su antebrazo izquierdo. El líder del escuadrón disfuncional se les quedó mirando con un semblante tan duro como una piedra y Milk tuvo que bajar la cabeza para no sentirse incriminada, y sintió las mejillas calientes.

—Afuera, esclava —ordenó entonces el antiguo capitán y Milk asintió una vez antes de encaminarse a la salida pero el antebrazo de Raditz se estrechó sobre ella. La mano garfiada se cerró en su hombro derecho y Milk sintió que sus dedos eran tan calientes como brasas encendidas, aún con las vendas puestas.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? —le preguntó con el semblante calcado de Bardock, su voz salía susurrada pero siempre brusca, y el capitán frunció el entrecejo con fuerza.

Bardock olvidó enseguida a Milk y avanzó hacia su primogénito sin mirarla siquiera, pero la humana cerró los ojos ante su proximidad y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Raditz, como si eso la hiciera ausente. La intimidación de Bardock no estaba en su porte porque su hijo le lograba sacar unas cabezas de altura, había algo en él que le inspiraba miedo pero a la vez, cierta compasión. Era viejo y estaba atado de manos.

—No deberías haber atacado a ese contrabandista, ¿quién crees que nos abastece en este planeta aislado? —El punto de Bardock era sensato para Milk pero sonaba débil para Raditz que negaba con la cabeza cada vez que lo escuchaba explayarse más—. Hablamos con los contrabandistas para hacerlos entender, acordaron volver si tú no te les acercabas. No puedes ponernos en riesgo sólo por una humana. ¡Es una esclava!

—Es mi esclava.

—¿Qué hubieses hecho si el contrabandista te hubiese atacado de vuelta?

—Lo habría matado —respondió simplemente y Bardock frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que mostraba los dientes, esa era precisamente la respuesta que no quería escuchar—, sólo estaría defendiéndome, no me pasaría absolutamente nada.

—Tú lo atacaste primero, ¿acaso crees que te hubieses salvado de inmolarte? —Bardock arrugó la nariz y le dio una mirada a la mano herida y Raditz flexionó los dedos sólo para aparentar que no se trataba de una herida importante—. No te acercarás a los contrabandistas nunca más —le ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta y Raditz se puso a reír, motivando a Bardock a detenerse para mirarlo de soslayo.

—Y cómo piensas hacer eso —lo instó con un tono insolente y el capitán frunció los labios con disgusto—, nunca haces nada, padre. Tal como no haces nada por liberar a Kakaroto de los esclavistas, quién sabe, quizás está sirviendo en un burdel o ya está muerto, convirtiéndose en polvo para las arenas de un reñidero. —Raditz avanzó por la cocina y se encaminó al pasillo, siendo seguido por Milk que todavía no alzaba la vista. Al pasar a un lado del capitán, la humana se permitió mirarlo a los ojos y una decepción terrible se dibujaba en su expresión, quizás de su hijo, quizás de él mismo—. Estaré esperando a ver cómo me lo impides, Bardock, hace años que no eres más que un cobarde.

* * *

Vegeta siempre había sido buen viajero pero pecaba al retornar a sus bases preferidas, pensaba que algún día lo irían a localizar con facilidad cuando no deseara ser encontrado, tal como ocurría esa vez.

El príncipe tenía un bar preferido en todo el cuadrante que se encontraba recorriendo y no era precisamente por su alcohol, a él no se le daba tanto el beber, sino que ahí podía reunir mucha más información de la que realmente necesitaba. Al iniciar sus incontables viajes al infinito nunca esperó que tuviera algún sentido más que alejarse de su patética tropa de _saiyan_ que le quedaba, en todo ese tiempo había desarrollado cierta afinidad con Nappa pero ni siquiera así podría considerarlo como algo más que su instructor de la infancia. Pero después comprendió que su intención siempre había sido el liberarse de la maldición que no le permitía matar, aunque a esas fechas, casi veinte años más tarde, seguía con las mismas dudas que tenía cuando sólo era un niño de seis años.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo fruncir los labios, con la boca llena de vino amargo, y tragó como si fuera un río de agujas en lugar de líquido. Por ese instante, sumergido en la noche eterna que era el espacio exterior, decidió que era suficiente y que debía volver a buscar la respuesta que no tenía una cara conocida.

Se levantó con la ayuda de sus manos sobre la barra y dejó una simple gema en donde había estado su copa, antes de darse la vuelta hacia la salida. Si el cantinero no estaba feliz con lo que era su propina bien podía amenazarlo pero la reputación de Vegeta ya estaba consolidada, y el cantinero se guardó la gema a regañadientes sin dejar de dedicarle una mirada iracunda.

El sonido de energía cargando lo hizo llevar la vista a un lado y con sorpresa vio la boquilla de un arma volverse de un color rojo profundo, como si se estuviera incendiando en el interior, y a la caza-recompensas detrás, más demacrada que feliz al verlo. Vegeta contempló sus espaldas y no vio a los chicos corpulentos que siempre traía detrás e imaginó que ya habían muerto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, tonta? —le dijo mientras retomaba su camino hacia la salida y Bulma no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo—, ya te di tu cola, no me molestes más.

—Debes ayudarme —le respondió obviando su dicho previo y Vegeta se detuvo para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Estaba sucia y su traje estaba cortado y zurcido malamente, además de múltiples vendajes que apretaban sus heridas a carne viva. Al verse observada, Bulma sonrió un tanto más aliviada y su arma apuntó hacia el techo cuando dejó de preocuparse por su puntería. Pero Vegeta simplemente fruncía el ceño, más hastiado que otra cosa—, me traicionaron y estuve en un reñidero antes de que pudiera arreglármelas para escapar —explicó con un hilo en la voz—, tuve que dejar atrás a mis chicos…

—A veces hay que hacerlo —le dijo en un tono más afable y se dispuso a retirarse, dejando a una Bulma quejumbrosa mirándole la espalda.

—Por favor —le pidió sollozando sin lágrimas—, eres el único que conozco que no le interesaría venderme…

Y por fin Vegeta se detuvo al escuchar esa última declaración de ella, no porque le daba razón sino porque odiaba que se hicieran una imagen de él que le parecía cobarde. ¡Por supuesto que la vendería! Eso era lo que él hacía antes de estar maldito, vendía planetas arrasados y a sus nativos como esclavos, todo era comerciable. Pero cuando intentó recordar la paga, jamás recordaba qué era lo que hacía con eso, seguramente Nappa era quien se encargaba. El príncipe sólo buscaba la gloria del asesino.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

—No lo hiciste con tu amigo —le respondió mansamente y Vegeta frunció el entrecejo. «Kakaroto jamás fue mi amigo.» —, me dijiste a mí que lo vendiera. No te interesa vender esclavos, eres otro tipo de hombre… Por favor, ayúdame.

Un alboroto los hizo girarse a donde se encontraba la puerta y Bulma se puso a gemir de miedo mientras se encorvaba para que la multitud y el propio Vegeta la ocultaran. El príncipe la miró de reojo y se puso a sonreír, la estaban buscando y seguramente usarían la fuerza estando ella armada con su revolver de fabricación propia. El guerrero flexionó los dedos antes de hacerlos unos puños y relajar la postura que más amaba, la que estaba lista para cargar contra un enemigo.

—Dime, humana —le habló él con un tono divertido, Bulma lo miró con los ojos desorbitados—, ¿vendiste a Kakaroto como te dije? ¿Es un esclavo?

Bulma le asintió dos veces y se puso a retroceder cuando no vio en él una genuina prueba de que quería ayudarla, no era más un sádico y se contentó con su simple respuesta. Al verlo poner una pierna delante de la otra en una postura de combate, Bulma se detuvo, y cuando el primer esclavista la divisó y se acercó a ella para tomarla de una muñeca, comenzó a forcejear. Vegeta simplemente los miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordenó la humana al tipo que sólo atinó a burlarse de ella.

—Haz lo que ella te dice —la secundó Vegeta con una voz vanidosa y el contrabandista lo miró desde las alturas con altanería, procediendo a empujarlo para sacarlo del camino.

—No deberías haber hecho eso. —La respuesta de la humana de pelos lilas le pareció de lo más curiosa al contrabandista que se largó a reír y la arrastró apenas unos pasos hasta toparse nuevamente con Vegeta. El golpe del príncipe lo derribó sin problemas y pronto sus compañeros se le acercaron furiosos para atacarlo de vuelta El plan de Vegeta dio resultado, sólo debería esperar la provocación para comenzar a repartir golpes.

Esquivó un derechazo y dio una vuelta completa para tomar a uno de los contrabandistas desde los pies y arrojárselo al que lo había atacado primero, luego, dio patadas que hicieron que los hombres quedaran mirando al techo como si estuvieran poseídos. Bulma esperó boquiabierta a que los primeros esclavistas estuvieran en el suelo para ponerse a disparar y con cada presionar del gatillo su cuerpo se iba echando para atrás con insistencia. La humana derribó a un atacante que se acercaba demasiado a un Vegeta ocupado con sus compañeros y el príncipe se la quedó mirando con una sorpresa fugaz, hasta que fue su turno de devolverle la mano, y lanzó un puñal contrabandista que se incrustó en la garganta de quien se le acercaba por detrás.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Vegeta se encontraba sobre una alfombra de heridos porque no podía matarlos sin herirse a sí mismo. El príncipe se sintió emocionado pero no tan feliz como esperaba y respiró hondo cuando su inactividad lo dejó sin aire, al ver a Bulma la descubrió conmocionada con el arma todavía tomada con sus dos manos, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien más se acercara a atacarla. Al descubrirlo observándola, la de los pelos lilas sonrió con un temblor en sus manos y de pronto, se derrumbó en el piso con las pupilas extraviadas. Vegeta puso sus ojos en blanco, seguramente sus heridas eran de mucha gravedad y no habría comido en días, por lo que el shock de verse perseguida no habría podido con ella.

El príncipe hizo el ademán de retirarse, sabiendo que su petición estaba saldada, ya la había ayudado con sus amos. No podía hacer nada más por ella. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida todavía, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Por lo que no se esperaba su decisión de devolverse por sobre sus pasos para acercársele lo suficiente para tomarla en brazos. Un antebrazo debajo de la articulación de las rodillas y el otro, bajo sus hombros. La cabeza de Bulma colgó hacia un lado cuando no se vio sostenida y Vegeta comenzó a caminar nuevamente a la salida para continuar con su búsqueda de lo desconocido. Quizás lo único que le faltaba era una compañera que pensara un tanto más que sus propios camaradas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** ¡Hola! No sé qué decir, me siento corta de palabras. Sólo que amo a Raditz y cómo va evolucionando en la trama, sé que quiere mucho a Milk pero como siempre decimos con mi Kattie88, él todavía no sabe que la quiere xD y eso, no desperdicio un momento en expresar mi amor por él (?)

Siento que a Goku le di escenas cortas pero ya vendrá su turno para ser genial, es sólo que me emocioné escribiendo de Milk y Raditz... tengo la ligera sospecha que Milk es más protagonista que Goku en cierto modo (?)

Como muchas me preguntaron dónde estaba Vegeta me vi en el apuro de integrarlo nuevamente en la historia, la verdad es que ni yo sabía dónde estaba xD pero supongo que con esto suplo su ausencia.

Gracias a los comentarios de ConnySon, **Kattie88**, LeonaSt, zuhy, Akadiane, Kumikoson4, fiorella03, Dragon Caritol Z, Ale1008, kiara, Haaruuhii y Diosa de la muerte por el capítulo 3.

Muchos besotes, RP.


End file.
